Sail
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: "This is how I show my love, I made it in my mind because, I blame it on my ADD baby"  This is a one shot which has mutated into something a "little" longer. Inspired by the song "Sail" by AWOLNATION. Set just after Resistance.
1. Part 1

**Oh Goodness. This was meant to be a one shot piece of fluff for my own enjoyment but it has turned into this - (sighs). I wrote all 12 thousand words of this fic yesterday, but you know - when it flows it flows :) Still got a bit more I want to write but it is mostly finished. The original one shot was inspired by the song "Sail" by AWOLNATION. It is not integral to the story for you to listen to it but you'll get where i'm coming from better if you do :) It's a crazy awesome song! **

**Anywho. Here is the first 2 thousand or so words :)**

***Disclaimer* - Nothing but the story line belongs to me.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>SAIL<strong>

**Part 1**

Helen Magnus was exhausted. Resting her head in her hands gently she let go of a ragged breath and tried to clear her mind. The last few days had been unbelievably taxing, even after a 113 year holiday. She'd only gotten back from Area 51 three days ago and already her paperwork was piling up and the recently acquired secret data from SCIU was keeping her and her team more than busy. Grasping at a tendril of strength she breathed deeply and straightened up, refocusing her eyes on the computer screen in front of her. She began going through another encoded file and resorting the information into the Sanctuary archives. It was only a few minutes later that she heard it.

The first few notes of music floated up from her computer, surprisingly loud in her empty office. She frowned. Was that... no. Everyone in the Sanctuary had gone to bed hours ago. It was only her burning the midnight oil. She checked her wrist watch. It was 3:15am. Maybe she was more tired than she realised. She blinked rapidly and tried to refocus. It was still there. She frowned and saved and exited the work open on her computer. She checked the desktop, no music player was open. What the hell was going on?

"_**Sail"**_

Wait. The music was not coming from the computer. She grasped for the walkie-talkie next to her, holding it up to her ear. It grew louder. Bloody hell. Someone was playing music through her radio!

Her whole team was asleep, so it couldn't be one of them having a laugh. The only other spare radio she kept was in her own bedroom in case of emergency. She stood up quickly, grabbing her gun from her desk drawer and cocking it swiftly. Taking the radio with her she hurried from her office.

"_**This is how I show my love"**_

The lyrics floated up to her ears as she made her way down the office corridor. She picked up her pace slightly. Who the hell was in her bedroom!

"_**I made it in my mind because**__**  
><strong>__**I blame it on my ADD baby"**_

Reaching the lift she hurriedly pressed the residential wing button. As the lift doors closed she glanced down at the radio.

"_**This is how an angel dies**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my own sick pride**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

A million possibilities ran through her mind as the lift ascended.

"_**Sail"**_

Her team wouldn't play like this with her.

"_**Sail"**_

No one could have broken in, she would have noticed.

"_**Sail"**_

The abnormal levels were completely sealed off from the residential part of the building.

"_**Sail"**_

The EM shield was still up.

"_**Sail"**_

The lift pinged and she darted out, gun held out in front of her.

"_**Maybe I should cry for help**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I should kill myself**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

She made her way quickly to the ornate door of her bedroom, constantly looking around for danger. She could faintly make out the same song playing on the other side of the door. Setting her jaw firmly she reached for the door handle. Turning it quickly she burst into her own room, gun at the ready.

It was completely empty. Helen's eyes darted around suspiciously, her heart thumping heavily in her chest. Moving to her desk she saw the radio placed next to one of her computer's speakers.

"You work too hard, Helen." A voice floated above the music. Helen spun instantly, gun outstretched. Her door swung closed with a click, revealing the figure hidden behind it.

"_**Maybe I'm a different breed**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm not listening**__**  
><strong>__**So blame it on my ADD baby"**_

She glared at him, gun still pointing at his chest.

"Nikola! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Stood across her room was the form of Nikola Tesla, leaning casually on her bedroom door. He was dressed head to toe in black, a long jacket covering his usual tailored suit. His hair was its customary electric self and he wore a look of complete innocence.

"_**Sail"**_

He quirked an eyebrow at her slowly, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Well, I was waiting for you to retire for the night but you never seem to stop working. I had to do something to get you to your bedroom" he started to slowly stalk towards her.

"_**Sail"**_

She kept her gun pointed directly at him, moving backwards as he moved towards her.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here? It didn't even resister on the security system!"

"_**Sail"**_

"Genius, remember?" he retorted, steadily backing her up.

Helen stopped abruptly as she felt her desk hit the back of her thighs. She swallowed hard, grasping her gun more tightly.

"_**Sail"**_

"You could have made an appointment to see me Nikola, why the hell did you break in to my bedroom?"

He ceased his advance, the gun Helen had aimed at him was nearly touching his nose as he laughed lightly.

"_**Sail"**_

"Ah, remember, the Sanctuary is out in the cold. We're on opposite sides Helen, I couldn't risk seeing you formally."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"_**Sail"**_

She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, still unsure of the situation.

"Fine. Now kindly explain why you needed to see me so urgently that you broke into my Sanctuary and my bedroom at three in the morning?"

"_**Sail"**_

He raised a hand slowly, placing it on the barrel of the gun in his face. Slowly, his eyes locked onto hers, he lowered it, stepping forward as he brought her hand down. She should fight him, she should demand an explanation. Instead she just watched as he edged closer to her. Her jaw tightened minutely as he stopped, his face inches away from her. She could feel the coolness radiating from the Vampire's body and his scent filled her nostrils making her thoughts languid and her senses confused.

"_**Sail"**_

"I came to apologise, Helen" he whispered just above the music.

"_**Sail"**_

She felt his breath brush her lips as he spoke, making her shudder involuntarily as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"Nikola Tesla, apologising?" she quipped. He couldn't be serious.

"_**Sail"**_

"I never meant to betray you"

Her heart clenched when she saw the look in his eyes. His gaze seared into her. She tried to move further backwards as he came impossibly closer. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his body come into contact with hers, his chest pressed against hers. Her gun was pointed straight at the ground, Nikola's hand still clasped over the barrel, keeping it there. She felt his hand slide upwards, gripping over her own. She could not help the way her eyes fluttered as she felt his breath millimetres away from her ear, his lips gently brushing the lobe.

"Let me make it up to you" he breathed.

"_**Sail"**_

"Nikola" she started, her voice wavering. "You can't just come in here and..." she faltered as she felt him place a hot, lingering kiss just under her right ear.

"Helen" he smiled against her neck. "I'm sorry"

She leaned into his touch as he kissed the same sensitive spot again. He felt her swallow hard and smirked again, this time sucking gently on the smooth skin under his mouth. She let out a soft moan at this.

"Please Helen, forgive me?" he growled into her neck. Her eyes closed fully as the vibrations travelled through her. He pulled away from her neck and placed a light kiss on her jaw.

"Forgive me?" he whispered, his free hand coming up to grip her arm tightly, pulling her even closer to him. Her eyes were still closed as he moved his feather light kisses across her jaw line and up onto her cheek. Coherent thought was not possible for her as she felt him turn his head and rub his nose against hers gently.

"Helen..." he whispered against her skin. "I truly am sorry"

She forced herself to open her eyes, breaking her mind from the haze that had descended around it. She was so close to him she could make out every single eyelash that hooded his eyes. She let her mouth slowly open to facilitate breathing as she stared at him. She felt the hand that was wrapped around her arm slide down to her fisted hand. Slowly, delicately, he unwound her fingers and threaded his own through them, clutching her hand tightly. She turned her head slightly to look down at their entwined fingers, his thumb gently stroking circles around the back of her hand.

She raked her eyes back up and looked into his. He stared at her for what felt like hours before his gaze flicked to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Slowly, drawing out the movement, Nikola released his hold on her hand which clutched the gun and stroked his fingertips up her arm, the touch ghosting over her skin, causing her to shiver. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her up against him, his entire body now pressed against every inch of her.

"Helen" he whispered once again, his breath causing the hair that framed her face to flutter. She continued looking at him with huge eyes, like she couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"I'm..." he hesitated for the first time that night, he hadn't meant to confess this but, being here, with her, being so impossibly close to her, he couldn't help it. "...I'm in love with you Helen".

The entire world stopped for Helen Magnus. This wasn't one of his silly games, he wasn't trying to trick her or confuse her or convince her of something. She was looking so deeply into his eyes she couldn't help but feel the sincerity of his words.

"I think I've been in love with you for most of my life" he smiled a sad smile down at her, carrying on tentatively when he realised she hadn't run away screaming. She breathed out a shuddering breath and relaxed fully into his touch, her body moulding to the contours of his. She closed her eyes once again and had to bite back a sob.

Nikola's smile turned into a frown which was replaced by a look of incredulity as he heard the resounding thud of the gun slipping from her hand and hitting the hardwood floor. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand reach up and cup his cheek.

"Oh, Niko..." she whispered, her forehead pressed against his.

He could not restrain himself any longer and grasped her waist with both hands, lifting her up to seat her on the edge of her desk, his lips still hovering millimetres from hers. He pressed himself against her as she wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him closer.

"God, Niko. Kiss me" she almost begged.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, sooooo, that was the original. They I just got absolutely carried away.<strong>

**haha. **

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Part 2

**So, If you are not into anything rated M, you might want to skip this chapter :) It wont affect the actual story line I have planned for this, this is just a bit of gratuitous fun. You may also want to selectively read chapter 3. hehe.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**xx**

***Obligatory Disclaimer* - :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 2<strong>

He did not need to be asked twice. Cupping her face in both of his hands he claimed her lips. She felt herself moan loudly into his mouth, the taste of him utterly intoxicating. He found himself becoming dizzy as he felt her soft lips yield to his and her tongue enter his mouth. God, she tasted so good.

Helen barely registered her own hands snaking up his shoulders and forcefully shoving his floor-length jacket from him. His lips never left hers as he shook the garment off, his hands flying back to clutch at her face as soon as the jacket lay crumpled on the floor. She smiled slightly against his lips as she felt his unrestrained need for her. The smile was quickly replaced by a grimace of pleasure as a wandering hand slipped onto her leg and disappeared under her skirt, bunching it around her hips. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he leaned her backwards, completely disrupting the order of her desk as objects clattered to the ground. Gently, Helen nipped at Nikola's bottom lip, her teeth pulling deliciously on his mouth as his fingers played with the edge of her panties. He felt himself shift to vampire form momentarily at the action. Helen gasped as she saw his eyes turn from steely blue to pitch black in an instant. For the second time that night her rational brain told her to run. To push him off of her and to get help. She completely ignored this, his shift only causing her to pull him closer and grind her hips against him, falling backwards slightly as she did.

She hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped playing until, while steadying himself, Nikola pressed down onto the keypad of her computer, starting the song again. The same haunting notes filled her ears as she was spread onto her own desk. It took great self control on her part to drag her lips away from his.

"_**Sail"**_

"Niko. Bed" she breathed heavily. Reluctantly, Nikola removed his hand from its journey up her leg and clutched both hands under her ass as he lifted her bodily from the desk, both of her legs now wrapped tightly around his hips. She kicked her heels off as he carried her to her bed, her lips still firmly entangled with his.

"_**This is how I show my love**_

_**I made it in my mind because**__**  
><strong>__**I blame it on my ADD baby"**_

Nikola felt his knees hit the side of her bed and he stopped, his hands reluctant to leave her perfect backside. Helen pulled away slightly, her fingers straying from the back of his neck to fumble with the jet black tie around his neck. He stood, her cradled in his arms, as he watched her trembling fingers release the knot and rip it off over his head with surprising force. She captured his lips as she flung the tie away from them. He moaned deeply as he felt her undoing the buttons on his shirt hurriedly, her warm fingertips brushing across his cool skin.

It was then that he decided she was wearing far too many clothes. Without warning he tossed her down onto her bed. She squeaked in surprise as she bounced slightly.

"_**This is how an angel dies**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my own sick pride**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he quickly discarded his shoes and socks as well as pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders. She just stared at him through hooded eyes, leaning back against the bed. Nikola breathed in raggedly as he fumbled with his clothes. Her lips were slightly swollen and her lipstick had smudged around her lips. Her own breathing matched his and he felt himself quiver in anticipation as he took in her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"_**Sail"**_

Now only clad in his shirt and pants he crawled onto the bed, snaking up between her legs to press her into the mattress. His hands quickly found the edges of her suit jacket and pulled it over her head. Without looking he chucked it away, his lips already making a beeline for the tops her breasts, now exposed to his gaze and only covered by a thin tank top. She arched up into him as she felt his tongue on her skin, licking slow circles onto the sensitive skin of her breasts. Throwing her head back she lost herself in the sensation of Nikola all around her. She barely noticed when he rolled her top up and yanked it from her body, exposing her toned abdomen.

"_**Sail"**_

He growled as her black lace bra came into view, this was more skin than he'd ever seen of hers before and he couldn't contain his brief shift of form. Helen heard the guttural reverberations of his growl and knew he'd shifted. She let her hand trace the side of his face before thrusting it into his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp. She forced his head down to her neck, turning to the side to allow him better access to the smooth skin covering her pounding arteries.

"_**Sail"**_

Nikola closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He could almost taste the blood under his lips. With great difficulty he placed a restrained kiss on her heated neck, then gently scraped his teeth down the length of her. She shuddered and gasped at the feel of his blunt human teeth against her skin.

"Not yet" he heard himself whisper, his mouth gliding down her body to capture a nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Oh! Yes!" she exclaimed at the feeling.

"_**Sail"**_

Nikola smiled and glanced up at her, her head was thrown back and he could see her pulse racing in her neck. Now this was a sight he could get used to. Deftly, he trailed a hand down her side, grasping the zip of her skirt. With excruciating slowness he began to lower it. Helen squirmed under him, her body begging for more contact. Letting go of her perfect breast he moved his mouth to the other, repeating his treatment. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her skirt as he finished with the zip, pulling it down and leaving her only in her underwear. She kicked off the skirt, fed up with his slow torture of her body.

Wrapping a smooth leg around his hips she grasped his neck and removed his wandering mouth, flipping them over quickly so she was straddling him.

"_**Sail"**_

He wasn't expecting the sudden shift in power and was momentarily stunned, looking up at the angel now hovering above him with wide eyes. She smirked a smirk he would have been proud to call his own before she grasped his shirt in both her hands and pulled apart with all the strength her body could muster. Buttons clattered everywhere and she ran her hands over the newly exposed skin of his chest and stomach, well toned from his obligatory laps of whatever pool he happened to be around. Moments later she found her lips fused to his again, his tongue rubbing against her own sensually. She moaned into him and clutched his face, her hips mirroring the lazy rhythm of their entwining tongues. He groaned and clasped her hips, digging his fingers into the soft and pliable flesh he found there.

"_**Maybe I should cry for help**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I should kill myself**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

"Helen" he muttered against her lips, his mind completely overtaken by what she was currently doing to his body. She giggled uncharacteristically as she felt the very obvious effect she was having on him.

Breaking away she ran her mouth down his neck, placing light kisses over his chest and down over his stomach, shuffling back on his legs so that she could undo his belt. Making quick work of the buckle she hurriedly unzipped his pants and tugged them down.

"Helen..." he muttered again, sitting up and kicking off the pants. She looked into his eyes as he came level with her, grasping the back of her head and tangling his hand in her hair, pulling her forwards for a bruising kiss. With nimble fingers she found the waistband of his boxers and slipped her hand inside to cup him firmly. She felt his whole body shudder involuntarily and it sent a bolt of arousal searing through her veins. She was quickly becoming addicted to the fact that she had this effect on him.

"_**Maybe I'm a different breed**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm not listening**__**  
><strong>__**So blame it on my ADD baby"**_

Nikola eventually regained a semblance of sanity and pushed her back, resting his forehead against hers. Letting the nails on one hand grow he reached behind her and sliced cleanly through her bra, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Niko" she admonished half-heartedly at the attack of her undergarments. He only brushed his lips against hers by way of an apology and pulled the bra from her. His eyes widened as he took in her body.

"God, Helen, you are perfect"

"_**Sail"**_

Helen blushed slightly at the compliment and looked away from him, no one had ever said that to her before. She was forced to look at him again as he cradled her cheek.

"You _are_ Helen. You. Are. Perfection."

She felt tears well up as she saw the truth of his words in his eyes.

"_**Sail"**_

She reached forwards and pulled him towards hers gently, pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his lips.

"Niko I..." she started when she pulled away. "I..." he placed a finger over her lips and smiled.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me love you." He whispered and her heart melted for him.

"_**Sail"**_

She let him roll them over so that he was once again pressed over her, the last vestiges of their clothes removed from their bodies by his clever hands. She gasped at the first touch of his hand against her sex. He pressed a soft kiss to her jaw as his hand began a slow rhythm against her heat. She was well passed ready as he stroked over her with loving tenderness.

"Oh my god, Niko, that feels so..." she gasped, her eyes flitting shut.

"_**Sail"**_

"Oh bloody... yes!" she cried as he brought her higher, a raging fire ignited within her and she mewled out a groan of pleasure. Her eyes flew open as she felt his lips on her neck once more, his tongue darting out to caresses her pulse point. She clutched his back as she felt herself driven to insanity.

A sharp groan of disappointment passed her lips as his hand stopped its motions and she pulled back to look at him. His eyes were a swirling mass of emotions. She became dizzy just looking into them.

"I love you" he reaffirmed.

"_**Sail"**_

She let out a sensual cry as she felt one of his talented fingers slip inside of her. He swallowed any further exclamations from her as his mouth claimed hers. He felt her hips begin to respond to him as he stroked into and then out of her, gently adding another finger. She started to grind her hips against his hand roughly as she felt herself being dragged to edge again. Gasping into his mouth as she came she thrust her own hand between them, grabbing his length and stroking furiously.

He growled and his lips slipped off hers as he cried out.

"God, Helen!"

"_**Sail"**_

She grinned up at him through drowsy eyes and twisted her wrist sinfully, feeling him jump. Her hips had slowed to a languid pace as she rode out her orgasm, his hand still working inside of her. She bit her bottom lip into her mouth and arched up one last time before she felt the pressure dissipate from her muscles and she fell back breathing heavily. Nikola took advantage of her lax state to remove her brilliant hand from around him and pin both her arms above her head, using his vampiric strength to allow her no movement whatsoever. He felt her shudder as he slipped out from within her.

"_**Sail"**_

Moving leisurely he ran his free hand up and down her side, his lips finding whatever skin he could to kiss, suck gently and the re-kiss. Helen sighed breathily as she felt her senses return to a somewhat normal state and her heart rate slow. She tried to reach for him and pull him to her but found her hands were bound above her head. She struggled half-heartedly against his grip. He smirked against her skin and retook one of her nipples into his mouth. She bucked violently at the sensory overload in her sensitive state.

"Please, no more teasing. I need you now" she begged. This only earned her a light nip on the bud that was currently between his teeth.

"Niko!"

"_**Sail"**_

He chuckled and she felt the vibrations of the laugh travel straight through her body and make her ache for him between her legs.

"As you wish" he whispered against her. Releasing her hands from above her head he propped himself above her with one while the other grasped his erect length and guided him to her entrance. He shuddered at the feel of her heat and wetness all around him, Helen sighed wantonly and pushed against him, causing him to slide into her.

"Oh, god..." he breathed, steadying himself with both hands. Wrapping both legs around his hips she crushed him against her, driving him so deep within her that she cried out indistinctly. They stayed joined like that for a few moments, neither moving, getting used to one another and revelling in something that had been such a long time coming.

"_**Sail"**_

His eyes started to rapidly shift between blue and black as she thrust up against him. Her heart rate skyrocketed as he stroked back into her, stretching her deliciously. Wrapping her arms around his neck she turned her head to the side and let her eyes drift closed. Nikola started a slow, steady rhythm into her body, burying his face in her neck. As he sped up he felt himself losing control. The fact that this all felt like a dream and the amount of time he'd longed for her made it impossible for him not to completely lose himself within her.

"_**Sail"**_

Helen's moans grew louder as he started to thrust with a vengeance, setting her body alight with need and passion. Nikola felt his eyes turn completely black and his nails extend, ripping into the fabric around them as he faltered in his rhythm and was taken over by the vampire. With superhuman speed his fangs extended from his mouth and he plunged forwards, burying them to the gums in Helen's sweet flesh. She gasped and her eyes widened in agony before they rolled back in her head and she came violently around him. She gripped him so tightly, spasming fiercely, that he was pulled over the edge of pleasure and pumped his seed into her velvety depths. The taste of her blood on his lips spurred him on and he thrust erratically into her until he felt himself descend from the height of bliss.

She had stilled below him. The only sign of life was her rapidly rising and falling chest and the heartbeat he could still feel in the pressure of her blood. He let out a ragged breath and cautiously retracted his fangs from within her neck. She cried out and dug her nails into his back. He pulled back to look at the pained expression evident on her face.

"Helen" he ventured a whisper. "Are you OK?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes still remaining shut. His brow creased in worry and he noticed a tendril of blood snaking down her neck. Bending down he lovingly lapped at her skin, cleaning all traces of red liquid. She tasted exquisite on his tongue, her essence his own brand of drug. When he'd finished he pulled back. The look he saw in her now wide eyes nearly stopped his heart in his chest. They were midnight blue and bottomless as she stared at him. He felt himself stir within her at the plain, unadulterated need he saw in those eyes. She gasped as she felt him harden within her once again, making her eyes grow even darker.

Quickly she spun them around, landed on top of him and ground against him hard. He cried out at this and she increased her pace.

"Niko" she whispered seductively into his ear. All he could do was stare at the wonderful creature now riding him. "Bite me again" she demanded, nipping at his ear so hard that he felt his own blood drip down his neck. He growled fiercely and extended his fangs into the heavy flesh of her breast.

"_**Sail"**_


	3. Part 3

**Hi! :) **

**This chapter actually starts the story line that I intended for this. Slight M for those who are freaked out by it :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 3<strong>

"Magnus!"

Helen Magnus was being pulled from the wondrous oblivion of sleep by a pounding on her bedroom door. Frowning and groaning she reached for a pillow and shoved it over her head, hoping it would drown out the banging.

"Magnus! Are you in there? It's 10 o'clock and no one has seen you" she sighed. 10 o'clock. She hadn't slept that late for decades.

"Magnus!" the panic was evident in the voice calling for her. She conceded defeat then, throwing off the pillow and sitting up in bed. It took her a while to get her bearings as she looked around the room.

"Magnus, I'm going to come in. If you're in there please say something!"

She panicked, glancing at the shambles of her desk and the multitude of things covering the floor, including the remnants of her black lace bra. He definitely could not walk in.

"I'm fine Will" she called out hoarsely, surprised at her own lack of voice.

"Magnus? It that you?" he ventured. She cleared her throat.

"I'm fine Will, just slept in. I'll be down shortly." She raised her voice. He hesitated.

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yes Will, I'm sure"

She heard his reluctantly retreating footsteps stop and march back to the door. Sighing she extracted herself from her bed. God, she was completely naked.

"Magnus... there... there was some tampering done with the computer system last night. Someone hacked in. Are you absolutely sure you're OK?" Bless. He sounded really worried.

Helen quickly headed for her wardrobe, as she passed her full length mirror she stopped abruptly. She gasped. Her entire body was covered in dark red marks which were slowly turning purple. She padded closer to inspect herself.

"Magnus!"

There were love bites absolutely everywhere, even down the span of both of her legs. Thank God there were few on her arms or face, at least she could wear something which covered most of them. She turned slightly and saw deep red gashes down the length of her sides. She shivered as she touched them gently. Then her eyes fell on the deep puncture marks on the side of her neck. Her fingertips strayed over the marks and her legs just about gave out. She swallowed hard as she felt herself become instantly wet.

"Magnus!"

Will was damn annoying. She grabbed her robe and flung it around herself, hoping to cover up as much of the carnage of her body as she could. She used her messed hair to cover the puncture wounds and flung the door open.

"Will. I'm FINE!" she raised her voice a bit too loudly at the worried psychiatrist. He seemed startled to actually see her. He sighed and nodded.

"Well. OK. The briefing about Cuba is in half an hou..." he trailed off, seeing a broken lamp on her bedroom floor. His eyes widened and he pushed past her into the room.

"Will!" she cried.

"My God Magnus, what the hell happened? Were you attacked? Why didn't you call for help?" he almost shouted at her. She fumed at him from her doorway.

"Nobody attacked me William, I just had a little bit of an accident, now kindly get out." She motioned for him to leave. Will's eyes scanned the room quickly. Her desk was a mess, most of the paraphernalia on it was broken on the floor. The bed was a complete shambles, pillows strewn everywhere and there... wait, was that Magnus's _skirt_? Was that her _bra_?

His eyes darted to her rage filled ones.

Oh.

He bolted from her room quickly, mumbling something about the briefing before he gratefully entered the lift. Helen sighed heavily and shut the door, leaning against it as she surveyed her room. She shut her eyes against the sudden cascade of tears that threatened to fall. She felt her heart tighten painfully at the reality of waking up alone after last night. She let out a soft sob and clasped a hand to her mouth, how could he just leave after what happened... what they did, what she'd felt...

"Is he gone yet?" a voice whispered hoarsely. Helen stood up straighter, her hand falling from her mouth.

"Nikola?" she hissed.

"Can I come out?"

She frowned. Where the hell was he?

"Yes, he's gone" she looked around for him. She had to stop her mouth from falling open as he emerged from under her bed, only clad in his suit pants, clutching his clothing from last night to his naked chest. He smiled crookedly at her when he'd straightened up, his hair adorably mussed to one side. She tried a weak smile back.

He faltered.

"Helen?" he began to move towards her, seeing the unshed tears in her blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away from him and tried to subtly wipe her tears away.

"No...Nothing" her voice broke and gave her away. He was standing in front of her in an instant, the clothes in his arms forgotten on the ground.

"Helen?" he begged, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She took a great shuddering breath as his thumbs traced circles on her cheeks. "Please, don't do this, don't shut me out, not after last night..."

"I...I thought you'd gone. Niko I thought you'd just left. I..." she felt a hot tear slide down her face and she cursed herself for being so utterly taken in by him that she'd been reduced to a quivering puddle. He sighed and let his forehead rest against hers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and breathing her scent in.

"I would never do that Helen. Never." He found himself choke back unshed tears. "God, I thought you were having second thoughts, about us... I don't think I could have survived you rejecting me." He confessed.

Helen's heart melted at his admission and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him into her.

"Not after last night, Niko" she breathed. He smiled against her lips and gave them a lingering kiss. She smiled and sniffed delicately once he'd pulled away.

"What the hell were you doing under the bed?"

He grinned as he looked into her much happier eyes.

"You were still fast asleep when Will started knocking on the door so I scrambled to get my stuff and hid under the bed just before he threatened to come in."

Helen frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Helen, it's not like that" she was slightly rattled at his ability to know exactly what she was thinking. "I didn't know how OK you would be with about us when you woke up, I didn't know if you wanted your team to know"

She smiled softly.

"I'd be more than happy to put on a show if you would like them to know though" he teased, nuzzling into her neck. She gasped and clutched onto his arms for support, her whole world going fuzzy around the edges and her core igniting with need. He'd inadvertently brushed his lips right over the marks he'd left from feeding on her last night.

"Helen!" his voice laced with worry as he felt her sag into his arms.

"Niko, what have you done to me?" she whispered against the taught skin of his chest her face was currently buried in. He helped her to stand up before brushing her hair away from her neck, examining the deep wounds. They were healing quickly and didn't seem to be at risk of infection but were just extremely sensitive. He felt inexplicably drawn to them and his fingers reached out to touch them. She sighed with pleasure as he did and leaned into his touch. He smiled at the look of complete happiness that radiated from her, a thrill rocketed up his spine as he realised he was the cause of such pleasure to Helen Magnus.

Emboldened he pressed more firmly down on the marks. She let out a cry of joy and fell heavily back against the door, dragging him with her and grinding her body against his. He gasped at the obvious way her body was reacting to his touch, loving that he could bring her such intense pleasure. He felt his heart rate intensify as a bolt of lust shot through him at the way she ground her heat against his thigh, her own leg brushing against him. Going for broke he brought his lips down to his mark and bit down gently, his human teeth slipping into the larger indentations of his vampiric marks.

She cried out loudly and almost immediately spasmed against him, jerking violently in his embrace while still trying her damndest to grind herself into oblivion on his leg. His hand jumped quickly to her core, rubbing tight circles against her throbbing clit. He felt her collapse over the edge of sensation and a sob escape from her body as she came hard against him.

As she slowed and came down from her high she clutched at his neck, kissing him senseless. He groaned into her mouth and held her upright as her body regained its faculties. She giggled slightly as she pulled away from him and let her head thunk gently back against the door.

"Dear God Niko, what have you done to me?" she repeated, a post coital haze descending in front of her eyes as she smiled upwards, pleasure still throbbing through her. Nikola chuckled and took her in his arms, lifting her clear off the ground and carrying her over to the bed. Depositing her gently down onto the mattress he shuffled to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, pressing his body against her back as they spooned.

She sighed happily and wound her fingers through his, gently rocking her hips back into his as she felt the hard flesh of his arousal pressed into the small of her back. He growled into her ear.

"Helen, rest"

She ignored him and twisted in his arms, turning to face him, her nose millimetres away from his. She gazed into his eyes for what felt like hours before sighing sadly.

"I have a briefing in twenty minutes" she pouted.

He smirked. "Helen Magnus not wanting to do work? What has the world come to?"

She laughed and shuffled impossibly closer to him, her lips brushing quickly against his.

"You know, you are the boss, you don't have to go" he suggested, reaching forward for another quick kiss.

"The head of the Cuban Sanctuary hates Will with a passion, I think there was a suspicious round of poker the last time he went as an envoy. He will speak to no-one but me."

Nikola smiled sadly back and nodded.

"Helen" her name was loaded with trepidation and conflicting emotions. "Where does this leave us? What are we going to do?"

She frowned deeply and sat up slightly, leaning on her arm to look at him.

"What do you mean Nikola?"

Oh damn, she'd gone back to Nikola, he was no longer Niko.

"Well. We're on opposite sides, me with SCIU and you here, we're like a way cooler version of Romeo and Juliet, except, there will be no stupid suicide right?" he tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere. She waited patiently for a serious answer. He sighed.

"Helen, I will leave SCIU if it's what you want. I've waited over a century for this and I'm definitely not going to throw it all away for some money and a jet." he ran a hand lightly over the skin of her cheek. "I meant what I said last night Helen. I'm completely in love with you."

She stared into his wide eyes. She'd been so close to saying it to him last night but he'd prevented her from it. They'd been so hazy with lust and a century's worth of denied need that she probably would have regretted admitting her love for him for the first time in such a way. This was the perfect moment, he'd reaffirmed his love for her over and over the previous night and now here again. She knew he wanted her to say it freely, to really mean it, not to be influenced by her body's reactions or his hand up her skirt.

She took a large gulp and looked down, eyes focusing on his bare chest for a couple of seconds before she met his eyes again. The last time she'd said it to anyone he'd ripped her heart from her chest and left her crushed. She still wasn't sure she would ever be over the pain he'd caused. But this was Nikola. Niko. Her best friend, now her lover, he was not like... him.

"I..." she started. His eyes seared into her, wondering if he was dreaming this. "I'm in love with you too, Niko" she whispered, barely audible. She saw tears of relief spring to his eyes immediately. "I don't think I realised just how long I have been in love with you" she finished.

His jaw clenched tightly as he felt his heart explode within his chest, the amount of times he'd dreamt of this moment were too many to count and now, now she'd finally said it to him. She'd really meant it. He couldn't help but pull her into a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth with renewed vigour and his hand tangling in her hair. She moaned and pulled away from his eager lips, if she let him carry on they'd never get up.

"Helennnn..." he groaned, reaching for her again. She swatted his hand away laughing.

"Niko, I need to have a shower and get ready for the briefing. We have to talk about this though. When do you have to be back at SCIU?"

He sighed and checked the clock on her bedside table.

"About two hours ago"

She raised her eyebrows and swung her legs over the side of the bed. He sat up, watching her.

"Right, well, you'd better get going" she smiled, chucking him his discarded clothes. He stared hungrily after her. She turned just before entering the bathroom.

"Oh and Niko" she almost purred from the doorway. He perked up at her tone. "You need a shower" he cocked his head, confused.

"I'm not leaving you like that... come on..." she motioned to the tight material across his crotch and slowly undid her robe, letting it slide from her body. His eyes bulged and he stumbled after her as he hurried from the bed, the sight of her body completely and utterly ravished by his mouth and claws making him dizzy with lust.

* * *

><p>Helen strode into her office, late for the briefing – It had taken her a good fifteen minutes to cover up all the marks on her body. She'd left Nikola in her bedroom to finish showering and changing. She smiled at the thought of him still so close. Her eyes widened at the scene before her as she entered the office.<p>

"They were YOUR cards! I never touched them before the game!" Will was shouting at a computer screen, hands flailing. She cleared her throat gently.

"Thank you Will, that's quite enough"

Will nodded and sat himself down on the couch, still eyeing the screen circumspectly. Helen moved to sit in front of her computer, smiling warmly at the head of the Cuban Sanctuary. Just as she was about to begin her apologies for her late arrival Henry burst into the room.

"Doc..." he rushed, out of breath. "Doc, I've just intercepted a communication from SCIU, there's been some sort of accident."

Helen opened her mouth in shock, blinking slowly.

"You'd better come take a look" he motioned and left the room. Helen turned back to her computer and sighed, explaining the situation.

Moments later she was down in Henry's lab. He was hurriedly flitting about, hooking a monitor up.

"They mentioned something about the nodes we saw there Doc. I'm not too sure what they meant by all the codes they used but it sounds really bad."

Helen rubbed her brow in worry, apparently it was the worst day for Nikola to be late for work.

"I should be able to get some footage from their security cameras soon so we can take a look at what's going on, I'll be able to get sound with it in a couple of hours" he continued, typing frantically.

Will was staring at Magnus intently as Henry got the footage up and running. She noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You don't seem too worried" he said.

"Why should I be worried, we don't even know what happened yet." she countered. Will raised his eyebrows.

"Tesla was there, not worried about him?"

Magnus sighed, she had hired Will for his observational abilities.

"Niko can take care of himself"

"Niko?"

She blanched at the slip and turned to Henry, who had just pulled up the footage.

"When did this happen Henry?" she asked as she watched.

"Early this morning, at about three."

Helen nodded and watched. Henry fast forwarded quickly.

"Now that we have all the information about SCIU, I was able to hack into their system and piggyback on... well... everything" he sounded proud.

Nikola's lab came into view. The lights were dimmed but it was clear somebody was working late. They all squinted at the blurry image.

"Looks like Tesla" Will proffered. Henry nodded in agreement.

They continued watching as the figure left the work station and headed over to the large nodes. Fiddling for a few moments with some part of the wiring, the person stopped and ran a hand through his hair. This was when the camera was blinded by a searing flash of light. The three watching the monitor shielded their eyes at the brightness. The scene that was left when the light faded brought a gasp to Magnus's lips.

"Bloody hell" she exclaimed.

The lab was completely devastated, everything blown to pieces.

"There is no way he survived that" Henry said sadly.

"He's a Vampire" Will argued.

"Yeah, but still, he can't survive being blown apart"

Helen sighed and checked the monitor for any signs of life from the lab.

"That was not Nikola" she put an end to their discussion. Will and Henry exchanged confused looks.

"Doc, he was in Tesla's lab at three in the morning."

"Yeah, it looked a hell of a lot like Tesla too, with the suit and the hair. I'm sorry Magnus" he ended, trying to comfort her.

Helen only rolled her eyes, her attention captivated by the screen.

"Look" she pointed to some movement. "Whoever that was survived the blast"

Will and Henry both craned to see a pile of rubble shift as though someone was trying to pry their way out of it. Henry began to fast forward again.

"Jeez, Doc, no one found him until seven this morning." He commented as a team of people picked their way through the rubble and began to pull out the prone form of the person who endured the blast. Helen sighed as they pulled the battered and bruised body from the wreckage and carried it away. Will gave her a funny look.

"Magnus, that WAS Tesla" he tried to convince her.

"No Will, I guarantee you it was not. Now, that was very interesting but I don't see how it affects us" she asked Henry. He only gawped at her.

"I thought it was Tesla, he was the only one who could enter that lab and..." he was interrupted as his computer bleeped. Hastening to it his eyes widened as he read.

"Doc..." he started. "It was him"

"Who?" Magnus asked, exasperated by the two men.

"Tesla. I've just intercepted a notification that SCUI's director was the man involved in the blast this morning and that he's in a coma in SCUI's infirmary".

Magnus just shook her head and sighed.

"Henry, Nikola was not the man on the security camera. The person must be too badly burned or hurt to be properly identified and they just assumed it was him."

Henry shook his head sadly.

"No. Doc. They've run blood tests to be sure. It's Tesla." He swivelled the screen around so that Helen could see the blood test results he'd gotten from SCIU's database. Helen faltered slightly then sighed.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, come on" she huffed, storming out of Henry's lab. "I can't take much more of this insanity"

Another confused look was thrown between the two men before they hurried after their boss.

* * *

><p>Both Henry and Will were thoroughly bewildered by the time they were standing outside of Helen's bedroom door.<p>

"Uh, Magnus..." Will began, fearing his boss had lost her marbles.

"Just come in" she waved his half started comment away and pushed the door open into her room. She could hear the shower still going and her room was still in the state she left it in.

"Whoa... Doc, what the happened here?" Henry exclaimed as he took in the damage. Helen neglected to answer the HAP and strode over to her bathroom door, opening it slightly.

"Nikola, will you come out here please?"

Will and Henry both looked at her as if she was completely insane. Helen heard the shower shut off and smiled knowingly at the two men. The door eased open, revealing a naked Nikola Tesla, clad only in a small towel which covered his modesty. Helen could not help the jolt of excitement she felt at seeing him in such a state and her eyes became fixed on his naked chest before she pried them away. He smiled at her before turning towards Will and Henry.

"Ah Helen, you've brought the children to say good morning to daddy" he quipped.

She smirked at their incredulous faces.

"See. One Nikola Tesla, in the flesh and not in a coma" she said triumphantly.

Will and Henry both stood, mouths agape as they stared at the bathroom doorway. The completely empty bathroom doorway.

"Oh. Shit." Will whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*looks around sheepishly*<strong>


	4. Part 4

Thank you so so much for all the awesome reviews! *evil grin* I have just begun to play with Teslen in this one. Mwahahahaha. lol. Sorry. That was weird. Please tell me what you think!

No *M* in this part... sadly :)

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 4<strong>

Helen sat in on of the Sanctuary's infirmary cells, absently fiddling with the bed sheets she was ensconced by. Will and Henry had dragged her bodily from her own room, deposited her in a bed and had run every test she'd let them. The two men now sat looking at her from outside of a the glass viewing window, frowns deeply etched onto both of their faces. She looked at them pleadingly.

"Will. Henry. Please, I feel fine, it was just..." she gulped. "...I was just tired, I haven't had much sleep lately..."

They didn't move.

"I promise. I don't see any Nikola Teslas anymore" she begged. Not looking to the corner of the room she was in where Nikola was glaring at her.

"Magnus" Will sighed into a microphone. "You keep throwing worried glances to a spot on the wall over there" he pointed to the corner of her room. "We're trying to help you".

Helen felt her vision blur with tears and she looked down at her trembling hands.

"Doc" Henry started. "How long have you been seeing Tesla, I mean, not _seeing_ Tesla... I mean... you know..."

Helen shook her head and did not answer, her eyes still glued to her hands. Henry sighed and looked to Will.

"Why won't she let us do a proper examination? All I could get her to agree to do was blood tests?"

Will shook his head in defeat.

"I'm going to finish running the last few tests" he glanced back to the broken form of Helen Magnus. "She'll be OK right?"

Will swallowed and looked down. "I don't know"

With that they both departed. The tests had shown that Helen had not been in any immediate danger, but she was still seeing Nikola Tesla, as real as if he was there in flesh and blood. They'd just give her some time, maybe that was all she needed.

Helen's lip quivered as she watched their retreating forms. Clutching the blanket to her chest she closed her eyes tightly.

"Helen"

She visibly flinched at the sound of his voice, squeezing her eyes closed even more.

"Helen please" she heard him get up and move towards her. "Please" he begged. "Look at me!"

She turned her head away from his voice and let out a strangled sob, trying futilely to ignore him. Reaching out to her, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She drew back as if his touch had burned her, stumbling out of the bed. She yanked the IV out of her arm and backed away, eyes still shut.

"God Helen. Don't do this. I'm right here. It's me... please..."

She'd backed herself into a corner, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she took in great gulps of air.

"Stop it." She begged, her voice cracking painfully. Nikola could only stare at her trembling form, his heart breaking painfully. Slowly, with silent sobs racking her body, she slid down the wall, curling her legs towards her as she huddled in the corner of the room. He watched her for a few minutes, thoroughly out of his mind with grief. When he finally heard her sobs subside her began making his way over to her.

"NO!" she cried, pressing her body further into the wall. He halted immediately, her pain unbearable to him.

"Helen" he whispered. She still would not look at him. "Helen, I have no idea what is going on. Please, help me understand. I... I feel real" he tried. She shook her head at his voice.

"No. No, you're just in my imagination. God. How could I have been so stupid. Last night was... Oh god... Last night..." she felt her heart being torn to pieces at the fact that she'd made up their love in her own mind. "I am such an idiot. Of course it wasn't real. The only way you can ever be sincere with me Nikola is if you're in my own head."

Nikola perked up. "Helen, yes, please just talk to me... say anything, I don't care, just don't pretend I'm not real." He shuffled towards her again. Again she squashed herself as far away from him as possible. He kept moving though, not backing down.

"You are not real Nikola"

She'd never felt like this before. Her mind was betraying her. It never had before. Her keen brain and inherent instincts had never let her down before. She felt so lost and alone, she was losing her mind.

"Yes I am! Helen, I meant everything I said and did last night!"

Unable to control herself she flicked her head around and glared at him. He was closer than she expected, knelt down right in front of her, his face inches away.

"YOU ARE NOT HERE, I MADE THIS ALL UP!" she shouted. "You... you are in a coma... you..." she faltered and descended into tears again. Reaching out Nikola cupped her face with both hands. She gasped as she felt his cool touch on her face. She shifted her tear stained face towards him, closer into his touch. He looked deep into her eyes, his own swimming with sadness.

"I am here. I love you. I always will. You have to believe me"

She only frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me that this is not real" he whispered before pressing his lips gently to hers. She gasped and clutched at the crinkled fabric of the suit jacket he'd changed back into, pulling him closer. She groaned slightly as his tongue entered her mouth. God he tasted so real. She could feel him under her fingertips, his heart pounding in his chest. She could smell him, freshly showered and clean. She felt dizzy as his fingers dug into her skin while he kissed her senseless.

"Helen" he whispered against her mouth as he pulled away. She took in a huge gulp of air and tried to rearrange her thoughts. "I am real. You have to believe me".

She stared at him with wide eyes, unblinking. He took her glazed look as a bad sign and sighed heavily.

"How can this not be real" he breathed, pressing his lips against his mark on her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Niko!"

She revelled in the feeling for a few moments before she pleaded with him in a soft, broken voice.

"Please stop"

He halted his ravishing of her neck, stilled by her quiet words.

"Please Niko, you're breaking my heart."

He drew back from her, her body still trembling from his touch. His expression broke and a single tear slid down his face. She sniffed softly and huddled towards her legs again, his hands slipping from her. He bit back a sob and stood quickly. He looked down at her for a few seconds before striding to the door.

"I love you Helen" he said from the doorway. "I can't bear to hurt you." He finished before leaving her, making his way out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>"Magnus" Will said as he handed her a glass of water. He and Henry had found her, not even fifteen minutes after they had left her, curled up in a corner of her room, sobbing gently. They'd eventually gotten her back onto the bed and her IV back in and she seemed to have calmed somewhat.<p>

"He's gone" she whispered into the glass. Will and Henry both looked to her suspiciously.

"What?"

"He left. Just now, I don't see him anymore" she told truthfully, finally meeting their gaze. Will sighed and gave a pointed look at Henry who nodded and began to pull the covers over her legs.

"You just need to rest Doc, you've been going full throttle since you got back. All the tests came back negative, there's nothing wrong with you." He explained. Helen nodded and took a sip of water.

"Wait. Henry" Will grabbed his hand as he pulled the covers over her. "What the hell is that". He motioned towards Magnus's legs. She frowned and glanced down.

"Magnus, do you know what this is?" he grasped her ankle, turning her leg outwards and pointing to the faint bruise there. Helen sighed, the make-up was beginning to rub off. Her thoughts stopped abruptly. Wait.

"Will" she choked. "You can see that?" her voice hitched higher. He nodded. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a handful of water from the glass in her hand, leaning forwards and wiping at her leg. Both Will and Henry's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Magnus, they're everywhere! God, what happened?" he leaned down to inspect the mouth sized marks trailing up her smooth leg.

"Doc" Henry said warily, realisation dawning. "Are those what I think they are?"

Helen felt a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm afraid they are. Can you see this?" Helen asked the both of them as she drew her hair away from her neck and tied it up, exposing the partially covered up wound of Nikola's fangs in her skin. Both men gasped.

"My God, that looks like..." Will started.

Helen's brain was running at a thousand miles an hour and she zoned out of the conversation Will and Henry had started. The marks he'd left were real? Yet she was the only one who could see, hear and feel him. This obviously wasn't what she'd first thought it was – her losing her sanity. There was something more here, something they did not understand. Something she'd never heard of before.

"Doc, did... did Tesla do this to you?" Henry enquired, snapping Helen from her train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Tesla. He did this?" he motioned to her body.

She stared hard at both of them.

"Yes, last night"

They exchanged curious glances. Henry nodded.

"When did you first see Tesla?"

Helen strained to recall, she'd looked at her watch right before that music had started playing out of her radio.

"Uh, early this morning. I think it was around three." she frowned. God, could that mean...

"That's just after the explosion" Henry exclaimed. Will frowned.

"That can't just be a co-incidence, him being knocked out by a huge explosion like that and then a few minutes later appearing to you and only you."

Helen felt her heart leap. There had to be some connection. Maybe some scientific experiment that Nikola was working on had caused this? Anything but the thought that she'd made it all up. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp rapping sound on the glass of the viewing window. She gasped. Will and Henry both turned to stare at the empty space Helen was fixated on.

There stood Nikola Tesla, his face a picture of distress and confusion. He placed a hand flat against the glass and stared at her. She smiled. He'd come back. She motioned for him to come inside. He hesitated. Not even half an hour ago and she'd begged him to leave her. What the hell was going on?

Will and Henry watched Helen as her eyes followed Nikola as he walked around and entered her room. Eventually her eyes settled slightly raised and focused on a non-existent figure next to her bed.

"Helen" Nikola whispered. "I tried. I tried to leave."

She frowned, not understanding.

"I can't. When I reached the Sanctuary door I felt odd, like I was fading. I couldn't move, couldn't think."

He glanced at Will and Henry who both stared straight through him.

"Helen, what is happening to me?" he pleaded.

"Oh Niko, I have no idea" she comforted as she grasped his hand and held on for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meep, sorry for the angst. teehee.<strong>


	5. Part 5

**:) Thank you for the lovely, lovely reviews! So greatful for the wonderful feedback. Thanks guys!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 5<strong>

Two hours later, Helen sat at the head of the bed, her legs crossed, pouring over some books Will had brought her. Nikola sat at the foot of the same bed, his eyes never leaving her face, which was set in a concentrating frown. He looked on as she searched the books for an explanation_. God, she was so beautiful when she was thinking hard about something._ He smiled softly and looked down at her crossed legs, he could very clearly see all the marks he'd left as she'd washed all the make-up she'd used to disguise them off. Carefully, he reached out and traced a reddish-purple bruise on her ankle. He didn't remember giving her that particular one but they had been so caught up in each other last night he could barely remember who he was when they were together.

She looked up when she felt his touch. She watched as he traced her bruises carefully, his eyes riveted to her skin.

"Nikola?" She asked softly. He smiled up at her sadly.

"Helen, what if we never figure this out?" He confessed his worries. "What if I... what if my body dies..."

She didn't want to even consider that situation so she shook her head in dismissal.

"We will sort this out. I can't lose you, not now." She said, reassuring him. He smiled genuinely at that which caused a small smirk to grace her features. Their tender moment was interrupted by Henry, who came bounding in.

"Doc," he started, faltered, looked to the end of her bed and nodded. "Uh. Vlad" He acknowledged the invisible Nikola Tesla. "Latest word from SCIU is that Tesla...'s uh... body, is stable but he's still in a coma."

"Well, thank God, now all I need to do is pull myself towards myself." Nikola interjected. Helen smiled and turned to Henry.

"Any news on the new tests?"

Henry handed her his tablet so she could take a look at the results herself.

"The scan I did seems to show that a large field of sorts has been set up around you Doc. See the white haze..." he pointed to the scans. She frowned at the blurry images. Nikola strained to see.

"May I?" he asked.

Helen looked up to him and nodded, turning the tablet around and displaying it for an empty space. Henry raised his eyebrows and shuffled his feet at the absurdity of what was going on. Nikola squinted intensely at the screen.

"Well. I've never seen anything like that before. And I know fields. Have you?" Nikola asked Helen. She shook her head. Henry gently pried the tablet from Helen's fingers.

"I've got the sound from the footage of the explosion set up." He clicked a few buttons and pulled the files up. Helen watched as the footage played, her heart breaking as she saw the form of Nikola working on the nodes and then the explosion. Nikola just stared, transfixed. What really caught Helen's attention though was the music that was playing just before the explosion happened. She'd heard that song before.

"Henry, go back to just before the explosion. Nikola, do you hear that?" They all listened intently. Nikola's eyes widened in recognition. The faint sounds of the song he'd played for her last night reached his ears.

"The... the tech guy who services my lab usually forgets to turn his music off when he leaves. I probably just left it when I walked in." He tried his best to remember, but as he thought back to last night, the first and only thing he remembered was being in Helen's room.

Helen smiled radiantly at him and he was taken aback.

"Nikola, this confirms it. You being here is definitely linked to the explosion at SCIU last night. You... you are the real Nikola." She nearly gasped in relief. She hadn't just made her own story line up for them. This WAS him. He did feel all those things he said he did. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Henry smiled nervously and started to backtrack out of the room.

"Right, so, I'll be going. I'll have some more info for you soon Doc, there's one more test I'm waiting on. Will's bringing you some of the books you asked for..." He trailed off, darting from the room.

Nikola couldn't help but return Helen's smile. He clasped her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to give her a tender kiss there. Closing his eyes he clung to her, she was his only anchor to reality. She was the only one he could actually interact with. He'd tried to touch Henry and Will but he just seemed to drift right through them. He'd even tried a running leap at Will's head, which did wonders for his long-time urge to clobber Helen's protégé but lacked the satisfaction of a sickening thud.

Helen brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all? What you were doing before the explosion maybe? Anything before?"

He shook his head sadly and looked into her hopeful eyes morosely.

"No. I...I remember you breaking into SCIU and the whole inter-dimensional escapade. But then... I know I did some paperwork, stole some wine from my deputy director... that's about it. Next thing I know I'm in your bedroom and you're pointing a gun at me."

Helen smiled in understanding and dropped her hand to re-open one of the books she was scouring. She kept the tight grip on Nikola's hand though, the comfort of his touch helping her erratic heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"Does anything look promising?" He enquired to her investigations after about an hour.<p>

She looked up.

"Well, I'm working on the assumption that this happened because of you being a Vampire and this is, a so far as I can tell, an undocumented phenomenon of that. I haven't found anything yet about any projections of self or anything of the sought."

"Right, so that means?"

"Your body was so badly injured that your mind protected itself by latching onto mine I suspect."

He frowned, unconvinced. Helen shrugged and sighed.

"It's a working theory."

"But why you? Surely it would be easier to attach to the closest person?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the source blood. Your subconscious must have recognised the same DNA in both of our bodies."

Nikola fell silent for a few moments.

"I'm not hurting you am I? Being bound to you like this? You don't feel sick do you?" The worry in his eyes made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No, all the tests we've run indicate that there are no adverse effects on me."

He sighed in relief but failed to meet her eyes. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Nikola?"

He still did not look up, instead he fiddled with the skin on the back of her hand, stroking in small circles.

"It's just... If I'd have known, about what happened, If I'd have know I wasn't really here, I would never, never have allowed last night to happen."

"You _regret_ it?" She said incredulously.

"No! Well... yes. I would have preferred it if the first time I was with you, the first time we made love, that I was actually in the room." He smiled at the ridiculous statement he'd just made.

"But you were Niko. I love you for who you are - your mind, your passion, your soul," she willed him to understand, "Your body can come later." She jibed softly. It lightened his mood greatly and he managed a smile. The sound of her saying she loved him again made his heart flip.

"And just think, we get to have a first time twice," she leaned forwards, making sure the gown she was wearing gaped to give him a generous view, "If you could do all that last night with just your mind Niko, I cannot wait to see what you can do with your body." She whispered huskily, brushing her lips against his ear.

He shuddered and wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pulling her in for a toe-curling kiss.

"Oh, Whoa!" Will squeaked from the doorway. Helen lingered for a moment before pulling away from Nikola's eager lips.

"Yes Will." She smiled tightly at him.

"That. Was. Weird." Will managed to blurt. The sight of his boss leaning forward provocatively and snogging thin air was up there with the craziest things he'd ever seen. Helen glared at him. He entered the room cautiously.

"He's not gonna try and run at my head again is he?" He looked suspiciously to the end of the bed. "It was really bizarre knowing he was doing it but not feeling it."

Helen giggled at Nikola's comment.

"He says not to worry Huggy-bear, he'll get you back when he can actually physically hurt you."

"Oh, great" Will smiled sarcastically. "Bring it... Nikki."

"Nikola, that's not going to work." Helen sighed as Nikola got up and tried to throttle Will.

"What is he doing?" Will's eyes grew wide.

"Strangling you."

"Holy crap." Will darted to Helen's side quickly, bringing Henry's tablet into her view. Nikola gave a exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed again.

"Here are the books you wanted," he set said books on the bed and pressed a few buttons on the tablet, "Henry has just confirmed that SCIU were the people trying to hack into our system last night, they didn't get anywhere close though, they must suspect we've got a tap on them."

Helen nodded then turned to Nikola.

"SCIU hacking into the Sanctuary?" she raised her eyebrows. He held up his hands defensively.

"Not on my orders!"

She sighed knowingly and motioned for Will to carry on.

"The last test we ran shows the field we thought was around you. It's actually more like a bubble, extends in all direction for a good two hundred feet, we're standing in it right now."

Helen threw Nikola a "well, that's interesting" sort of a look. He shrugged.

"There doesn't seem to be any connection from the bubble to SCIU, though we still have a few frequencies left to check. It doesn't look like Tesla's connected at all to his body and he can only go where the field is, that's why he felt so strange when he tried to leave. It seems he's dependent on you."

Helen nodded her understanding and Nikola's curiosity got the better of him.

"And the marks... from last night?"

Helen relayed his question and Will shrugged, unsure.

"Even though you can't affect the world around you," he directed his eyes to where he hoped Nikola would be, "I suspect that because you're psyche is attached to Magnus somehow, that is why you could do... that." He said awkwardly. "It could just be the fact that you believed it was real Magnus, the mind is strange like that. Like that case where those guys in Russia believed they were drowning, so they did, despite being nowhere near any sort of liquid."

"Right," Helen sighed, "So, can I leave this infernal bed yet or do you still believe I'm insane?"

Will chuckled. "Even though it is really weird having an invisible, intangible Nikola Tesla around, I guess it is quite nice I can't hear him."

Helen smiled as Nikola fumed from the edge of her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>


	6. Part 6

**:) Thank you greatly for the epic, epic reviews for the last chapter! Here is part no. 6, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 6<strong>

Helen sat stoically in the library, buried under a mountain of books, with several empty teacups strewn around her. She sighed and rested her head in her hand, she hadn't slept since she'd found out about Nikola. It was now, she checked her watch, four o'clock in the morning and she still had not found a single mention of anything remotely similar to what was happening to them both. She shut her eyes tightly, concentrating on not falling asleep. He needed her. She needed him. She was startled when she heard the crashing of china.

"Sorry!" Nikola called from the other end of the library. She could not help but smile as she watched him creep towards her, carrying her another cup of tea. When he reached her he set it down proudly and grinned at her.

"Guess what?" he smiled. She raised her eyebrows at him, how could he be so chirpy this late? Oh yeah. Vampire.

"What?"

He whipped out a doughnut from behind his back.

"Calorie free, virtual doughnut." He announced proudly. She could not help but chuckle. Nikola had found a way to manipulate the mental connection they had to create things that weren't there. That only he and she could see, feel, smell and taste. The endless cups of Earl Grey tea strewn around her were his attempts at perfecting the technique.

She took the doughnut from him gingerly and he sat himself across the desk from her. She sniffed it lightly before taking a tentative bite. The first cup of tea he'd thought up had tasted like dirty dishwater so she was wary of anything new.

She was surprised at the almost perfect replication of the tasty confection. He spread his arms wide and leaned back in his chair.

"Genius, remember?"

She sighed and placed the doughnut on the side of the saucer, trying to refocus on the pages in front of her. There had to be _something_. Something less dangerous than what they intended to do.

"Helen?" He enquired softly, sitting up and staring at her from across the table.

"Hmmm." she answered distractedly.

"Helen?" he tried again, still she did not look at him. He sighed and stood up, moving around so that he was directly behind her. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and squeezed gently. He heard her groan softly and her head fell forwards slightly. He rubbed in slow circles and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Helen, stop. You need to rest."

She shuddered involuntarily and leaned into his touch, her cheek pressed against his.

"Nikola," she breathed, "I have to figure this out... I have to..."

Nikola smiled and closed his eyes, moving away from her and ceasing the massage he was giving her. She whimpered at the loss of pressure and contact.

"There is nothing more you can do tonight Helen. We're leaving for SCIU in a couple of hours, we'll sort everything out then. Please. Just rest, you look terrible."

She tried to glare at him. "Nikola. I'm doing this for you. I'm trying to help you!"

"I know, I know. But..." he couldn't look at her as he said it, "What if I don't make it? What if I die? My last moments with you would have been you ignoring me while I created fictional tea and doughnuts!"

She frowned and looked into her hands.

"That will not happen."

He looked into her eyes then, pleading with her.

"Please. You've been at this for hours, let's go to bed." he said quietly.

Her eyes widened at this and she looked away quickly.

"I can't Nikola."

He frowned and looked at his shoes.

"The only way for you to help me right now is to do this for me Helen. I want to spend what little of the night is left with you. I want to hold you while you fall asleep in my arms. Please, just one last time."

Her head snapped up.

"One last time?" She almost shouted.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"No one knows what's going to happen tomorrow Helen. I know wolf-boy is good, but that contraption he has put together to get me back into my body looks risky at best. Please, I may die. I may stay trapped in limbo forever. I may wake up and not even remember what has happened between us," he gulped, "Please give me this."

She felt tears threaten to fall and brushed them away quickly, looking anywhere but him. She didn't want to admit the risks of what tomorrow could hold. Slowly, he made his way towards her again. Cupping her cheek in his hand he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Dragging himself away from her he spun around and made for the door.

"Nikola wait!" she cried out.

He stopped in his tracks, still not facing her. He heard her leave her chair and her heels striking the ground as she came to stand next to him. He was looking straight ahead as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Take me to bed Niko." She whispered. He turned to look at her painfully slowly. Her sad blue eyes stared into his own steely grey ones. No. Their last night together would not be like this.

She let out a surprised squeak as he lifted her up into his arms bridal style, one arm under her knees while the other clutched her waist. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling closer to nuzzle the soft skin there. He smiled as he made his way from the library and to the elevator, pressing his mouth to her forehead, nestled in the crook of his neck, again.

He revelled in the feeling of her in his arms as they rode upwards to the residential level. He could feel the steady beat of her heart against his, her warm breath on his skin, her eyelashes fluttering closed against his neck. He pulled her closer, holding onto her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

As he arrived at her bedroom door he paused. She reached out and turned the handle, pushing it open so he could enter. Making a beeline for the bed he gently laid her down on it. She sighed and refused to let go of his neck. He smiled and tried again.

"Nikola..." She breathed, pulling him forwards into a sweet kiss. He run his hands from her waist up to her face, cupping her cheeks and yielding to her soft lips. She tasted faintly of the tea he'd been "making" her all day. He groaned at this and the way her tongue probed his lips, begging for entrance. He pulled away reluctantly.

"You need to sleep" He whispered, untangling himself from her. She looked on, upset as he ran his hand down her leg and removed a stiletto.

"You only look sexier when you pout Helen." He chuckled, removing her other shoe in the same fashion before placing a gentle kiss on her ankle. Helen sighed and let her head drop backwards onto the bed, the feel of his lips on her sending goose bumps rocketing across her skin. Nikola smiled and placed her foot gently onto the duvet, moving up her body. She frowned slightly at the loss of contact of his lips. She squinted down at him only to find him gently pulling out the blouse she'd tucked into her skirt. She smiled and closed her eyes once more. She knew he wasn't physically there, that he was only in her mind, that she was probably undressing herself in reality. She didn't care though, she only leaned backwards and allowed his hands to brush softly against her skin as he undid the fiddly buttons on the blouse.

She moaned softly as his lips dropped to the swell of her left breast and he opened her top fully, pulling it over her head. She gave a frustrated sigh as she watched him neatly fold the offending garment and place it on a nearby chair. Moving back to her he smiled gently and she tried another pout. He chuckled again and reached for the zipper on her skirt. Dragging it down slowly he tugged at the waistband, sliding it past her legs and off of her body. He repeated the same careful treatment that he had given to her blouse before perching on the edge of her bed and turning to gaze at her scantily clad, prone form. She stared up at him through hooded eyes, hazy with sleep and lust.

He smiled gently before softly grasping her waist and pulling her into the sitting position, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Caressing her shoulders he slid his hands delicately down the blades and to the clasp of her bra. He fiddled with it for a few seconds before his deft fingers found success. Nimbly he worked both of her lax arms out of the straps and removed the small undergarment from her body. Tossing it onto her bedside table he let his hands trace the contours of her body leisurely, starting at her shoulders and moving gradually down to her sides, brushing over her waist before ghosting across her stomach and to her full hips. She gasped slightly into his neck as his hands slid into her panties and took a firm hold of the lace. He shivered involuntarily at the warmth of her breath on the skin of his neck before resuming his motions.

Gracefully he flicked her legs onto his lap before dragging his hands further downwards, his thumbs making sure her underwear followed him. Stroking tenderly over her hips her removed the last barrier of clothing from her body, his fingertips playing lightly on the skin of her toned legs. Once she was free he also threw the material on the table. He smiled as he felt her arms encircle his neck and her nose nuzzle further into the place just above where his shirt met the skin of his neck. She sighed deeply in his arms before kissing him lovingly there. It took all of his strength not to press her down into the mattress and ravish her thoroughly. He pulled away slightly before removing her legs from him and pulling the duvet back to slide them inside. She groaned at this.

"Niko." She whispered against him. He rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back as he used one hand to untangle her arms from around him.

"Please." She fought against him, her mouth now sucking gently on his pulse point. He fought his momentary shift in form and instead captured her mouth with his, giving up his attempts at disentanglement. Lowering her backwards he pressed her down slowly. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth as she moaned into him. As her back hit the mattress he reached behind his head and forcibly removed her arms, pulling his lips away from hers and stepping backwards slightly. She sighed, frustrated and conceded defeat, looking on curiously as he pulled the sheets up to cover her modesty. He laughed gently at her look of annoyance.

Moving slowly he began to undress himself, laboriously placing his neatly folded clothes next to hers. Completely naked he moved around to the other side of her bed before sliding in beside her and snaking his arms around her bare waist, pulling her against the hard planes of his body so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He dropped an ethereal kiss to her neck before he dragged his lips over his mark, making her shudder. She gasped and gripped his hands, which were locked about her, tightly. He smiled against her and removed his mouth, nuzzling his face into her hair instead. He breathed deeply, the scent of her surrounding his senses before whispering to her.

"Sleep, Helen. I want to feel you fall asleep in my arms."

She sighed softly before letting her mind drift away, the feeling of coming home so strong that she could not help but relax into his arms, her body moulding perfectly to his. He smiled in satisfaction as he felt her breathing even out.

"I love you." She whispered quietly. If he hadn't been a vampire or at that time latched onto her consciousness, he would have missed it.

"I love you too." He replied, feeling himself drift off with her.


	7. Part 7

**Hello! I have eventually forced out another chapter of this. I won't lie, I'm experiencing severe boredom with it :P Anyways, I have the next two chapters planned out so there won't be such a large gap between updates again. Promise ^^. **

**I will be away for all of Friday (SA times) and will only be back on Saturday afternoon, I will most definitely try and get another chapter of Love Calling up but... no promises :)**

**Here is a little bit of sexytimes and then a good dose of angst to cool you down.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 7<strong>

"Helen?"

Helen Magnus was enjoying such a deep and comfortable sleep that she only barely registered the voice trying to wake her. She shuffled slightly and mumbled a response before trying to fall back asleep.

"Helen?" The deep voice was accompanied by a soft kiss to her temples and she sighed happily in his arms.

"It's time to get up, darling."

Helen shook her head in what she knew was a childish manner before clutching on to the man surrounding her tighter. Her face creased into a frown as she felt him stroke her hair softly.

"Just a few more minutes, Niko? Please?"

Nikola sighed and pulled her naked body impossibly closer to his.

"Five minutes, then we have to get up."

Helen smiled at her reprieve and craned her neck upwards to look at him. He was smiling softly down at her, his eyes slightly red around the edges. Helen's jaw tightened, he'd obviously been awake for a while.

"Nikola?" She breathed, her voice cracking slightly as her own tears threatened.

"Yes, darling?"

"Kiss me."

"Helen..." Nikola wavered. With them being so close to one another, wrapped in her bed, naked, he knew things would get out of hand.

"Please? I need to feel you... one more time?" She stared up at him imploringly.

"Helen, I... I'm not really here..."

"You are to me!" She sat up slightly, her hair falling over her shoulder. She deliberately ran her nails down his chest, as if proving she could feel him. Nikola's eyes fluttered softly and he gasped at the contact. Her eyes were filled with determination as she glared at him, willing him to understand just how much she needed this.

Nikola paused for a second before throwing rationality out of the window and sitting up quickly to pull her lips to his in a fierce kiss. She gasped and gripped onto his face, her mouth yielding to his insistent tongue. His hands gripped her around her waist swiftly and he pulled her on top of himself, the tops of her thighs brushing teasingly over his twitching manhood.

"Oh, god..." She breathed into his mouth as she felt him against her, she'd never wanted anyone more.

"Helen, we can't... we have to get... ready..." He managed in between her sensual kisses.

"We'll be quick." She moaned, already moving her legs to straddle him. He threw his head back into the pillow as her hand found his already half-hard length and stroked frantically.

"Jesus, Helen!"

"I love you, Nikola." She gasped out, sitting fully astride him, just below his hips. He gripped her toned thighs tightly as she continued to stroke him.

"God, Helen... I love you too."

She smiled widely at his complete inability to focus and moved forwards slightly, her full breasts scraping across Nikola's chest. She sighed sweetly as she guided him slowly into her body, revelling in the feeling of him so deep inside of her. She stilled for a few moments, burying her face into the crook of his slightly sweaty neck, kissing him softly there. He let out a small moan of approval and dug his fingers into the supple skin of her back, trailing them up and down softly.

Clenching her sensitive inner muscles slightly she pushed herself up, now gazing down into his eyes, which had tinges of black swirling around the pupils. She gave a tentative buck of her hips and his eyes closed in ecstasy, his teeth clenching.

"Helen." His voice was dangerously deep and she rocked more forcefully on top of him, her hand moving to caress his cheek lovingly.

"Don't forget," she managed to choke out, her brows knitting together in pleasure, "Please... don't forget about this..."

Nikola growled and thrust up into her, causing her to fall forwards, their entire bodies in contact with one another.

"Never." He ground out before dragging his hands through her hair, moving the soft brunette tendrils away from her neck. Her mouth hanging open in pleasure, she bent forwards, allowing his lips to graze her racing pulse-point. The marks from their previous encounters were only just visible still, Helen's body healing quickly. Nikola breathed in her scent deeply before allowing his teeth to sharpen and elongate right into her flesh.

She cried out loudly and her hips spasmed against his. She fought her release, wanting to draw out possibly their last moments together for as long as she could. Brief thoughts of what their current activities must look like flashed into her mind. Since he was not actually physically with her, she wondered what her team might see if they happened to burst in at this moment. Probably her writhing and humping the bed sheets, she made a guess, and couldn't help the small smirk that crept onto her face before the first few spikes of pleasure darted up her spine.

As the thick liquid which was her blood flowed into him, Nikola tensed in pleasure and inserted a shaking hand between their two entwined bodies. His fingers had barely touched her before she lost all control and came hard against him. At the feeling of her reaching her climax he sighed into her veins and let himself go, clinging tightly to her. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to remember every little gasp and touch she had given him, he had to remember her. Remember them.

* * *

><p>"Helen?"<p>

Helen stared straight ahead of her, her jaw set firmly and her teeth clenching down on each other to prevent the tears that threatened to spill over from leaking from her eyes.

"Helen?"

She blinked slowly and turned to the man sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her leather clad knee and squeezed slightly in a show of comfort before moving to pull away. Before he could though, she clutched her hand over his, gripping tightly and breathing in deeply.

Henry and Will, seated opposite Helen, exchanged worried glances as they watched their boss grasp her own knee tightly and take in a huge breath.

"Magnus?" Will asked tentatively. She stared at him through eyes consumed by an emotion Will could not even recognise, never mind understand.

"Yes, Will."

"It'll be OK, you know. It'll work."

It was then that he saw Helen's bottom lip tremble slightly, something he never would have expected from his boss.

"I..." she cleared her throat fiercely, "I know."

Will was about to venture another few words of comfort but he was cut off as the Jeep they were in came to a screeching halt. They'd arrived at the underground bunker which housed SCIU's abnormal research unit.

Will and Henry both scurried from the transport as fast as possible while Helen sat, stoic and frozen in place.

"He's right, it will work." Nikola said, his hand still clutched in hers. She turned her face to look him in the eyes. His were huge and round and filled with a desperate hope and she almost choked at the raw emotion she saw.

"I don't think I'll be able to carry on if you don't make it, Niko."

He sighed and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly.

"Yes, you will. You are Helen Magnus, the strongest and most dedicated woman I've ever met. You will carry on without me and you'll be happy..."

She shook her head sadly at his words and a traitorous tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes, you will be. You will be because I demand it of you. Do it for me."

She sighed and flicked the tear off her own cheek, gulping loudly.

"OK. But... you won't die. I will make damned sure you don't."

Nikola smiled disarmingly at her. "That's the Helen I know. Come on."

The four of them made their way into the military bunker with unease. The Sanctuary was still out in the cold and they'd had to make arrangements in a very underhanded way. They were met by a skittish and unnerved Dr. Coates.

"Is it just the three of you?" She demanded, her eyes searching their surroundings. Helen nodded.

"Yes. Where is he?" Helen demanded, staring the other woman down, she hadn't forgotten her previous visit to SCIU.

Dr. Coates glared back at Helen before turning and stalking inside the bunker, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

><p>Will and Henry were both staring worriedly at their boss from across the room. Dr. Coates was next to them with a deep frown on her face at Helen's actions. Dr. Helen Magnus was apparently arguing with thin air.<p>

"Nikola, I think we should wait, we need more data..."

"Oh, to hell with it Helen! I'm right here, right now and apparently I'm brain-dead." Nikola pointed at the monitor above his prone body's head. Helen closed her eyes and gripped his life-less hand tightly, bringing it up to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Nikola thrust his fingers through his hair and paced around the large room they were in, a weird tinge of jealously running through his veins at Helen showing his body any sort of affection.

"Nikola. I don't want to rush this, we need more time. You... you're worse than we thought, if we cut the connection now, you might not return to your body..."

Nikola spun and faced the tearful woman clutching onto his hand.

"Helen..."

Dr. Coates, still with wide eyes, leaned over to Will.

"Uh, who is she talking to?"

Will rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's a long story. Do you think you could give us a minute?" He opened the door to his right. She nodded slowly and threw a nervous glance back to Helen, who was now on her feet and shouting at a wall, before slipping out.

"Nikola! Please! Don't be like this!"

Will swallowed hard before taking Henry but the shoulder and pushing him outside, following himself.

"I can't stand this anymore, Helen. I can't stand not really being here. I'm lying right in front of myself for god's sake and I'm dying... I just..." He faltered and looked away from her, unable to see her distress. She quickly let go of his limp hand and rushed over to him, immediately pulling him towards her in a tight hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He sighed and held her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I need Henry to do it now, waiting will only make it more painful." He whispered. She gave a great, wracking sob before nodding against his chest. The time had come.


	8. Part 8

**Bored. So bored... :P**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. This may be the second to last chapter, it depends how the next one goes :) A huge ass thank you to Emmy1512 for poking and prodding me into completing this. Also, thank you for all the kind reviews to the previous chapter! Really appreciate! :)**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 8<strong>

Helen sat clutching his hand. His real hand. The one that hung limp and life-less by his comatose self. The one that barely held a pulse. She stroked soft circles onto the patch of skin between his index finger and his thumb, the rest of her fingers entwined in his. She clutched desperately to her best friend, the best friend who'd now become her lover, even if it was only in their minds. Slowly, she brought their tangled hands up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on his skin, her eyes slipping shut and a rouge tear coursing down her cheek. She stayed like that for some moments, her heart beating painfully in her chest, threatening to burst. She turned her head away from their hands quickly and instead pressed her cheek to the skin of his hand, the tear released moments ago wetting the pasty whiteness of his fingers. She sighed heavily before pulling away from him and resting their hands back on his hospital bed.

She'd almost not recognised him when they'd entered his room. His face was gaunt and his eye sockets were hollow, making him seem like some sort of macabre skeleton – obviously not having his consciousness within him did not agree with his body. There were tiny cuts which were healing, far slower than normal, etched into the entirety of his pallid skin and his hair was a complete mess. Helen tried to focus on the faint bleeping that signified that he was indeed alive but the acrid glow of the flat-line of brain activity distracted her and she turned in her seat to face Henry, who was hunched over beside her.

"OK." She choked out painfully and Henry and Will both swallowed hard. Heaving the large metal suitcase, that house his wonderfully named "Un-deading device", onto the bed Henry hesitated in flicking the switch which would emit an electrical pulse that would sever the connection of Nikola's consciousness to Helen's.

Helen watched him nervously.

"Doc, don't you want to... to..." Henry began and ended awkwardly.

"What? Don't I want to what?" She enquired, still gripping Nikola's hand.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Will added softly, not looking at his boss.

Helen blanched for a second before her eyes locked onto two eyes she'd been deliberately avoiding. Nikola stared wordlessly at her.

"No," she sniffed resolutely, "There is no need to say goodbye."

Henry glanced nervously before flicking up the safety on the switch and pausing, waiting for a possible change of heart by his boss.

As he did Nikola sprung up from the chair he'd shoved himself into and strode purposefully over to Helen. With one knee pressed onto his own bed her leaned across to grasp her face with one hand, pulling her into a harsh and all-consuming kiss.

Helen gasped at his rapid actions before her eyes slipped shut and she became lost in his lips. The two men in the room blinked at the scene in front of them before Will regained his sense and reached down, flicking the machine into life.

A harsh buzzing sound filled the room as the device powered up, the noise reaching its crescendo quickly. Helen's eyes flew open and she made to pull away at the noise but Nikola clutched to her tightly, needing to feel her as he slipped away. When she realised he would not relinquish her mouth she sighed and closed her eyes once more, her tongue darting out to enter his mouth.

The space was filled with a blinding light as the pulse was released and she felt Nikola gasp into her mouth. She felt his grip begin to fade, eventually his fingers lying slack against her cheek.

"Nikola." She breathed against him as he fell away from her.

"I love.. you Helen." His voice sounded faraway as his entire body flickered before her eyes. All she could do was stare hopelessly into his sad eyes as he slipped away from her. This was the last thing she remembered before a pain so intense shattered inside her mind and she clutched at her head, crying out loudly. She could feel him fade away, his hold on her mind cracking and breaking away to leave her empty. Her vision tunnelled then, the world instantly fading to a point before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Doc?"<p>

"H-Henry?" Helen opened her eyes blearily.

"Dude! She's awake!"

Will scurried over to Helen's prone form, they'd moved her to her own room and she was splayed out on an uncomfortable bed. She groaned and her hand flew to her head.

"Magnus? Are you OK?" Will hurried.

"Nikola!" She managed to gasp, her hand still clutched to her aching head and her eyes screwed shut.

"The doctors are still with him... Are you alright?"

"Nikola!" She demanded, trying to sit up but failing miserably. Will grasped her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, holding her there.

"Magnus! You need to take it easy!"

"No... Nikola, don't... don't leave him..." She managed, her eyes cracking open to plead with Will. He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding solemnly. She gasped then and fell backwards, passing out in pain.

Will looked at her for a few more seconds before turning and heading to the door.

"Uh, Will?" Henry questioned.

"Make sure she's OK." He said before leaving her room and making his way over to Nikola's. He was taken aback as he entered the vampire's room. Robed doctors were swarming around him, desperately trying to revive his weak and frail form. Will stared, wide-eyed before sinking down into a nearby chair and watching the scene unfold. She'd not wanted him to be alone, so he'd stay, even if it was just to hold his hand while he died.

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus was having a wonderful dream. She didn't quite know where she was but it really did not matter. She was safe and warm and being held close to a lean and muscled chest. She smiled happily and snuggled closer to the body she was lying next to before daring to open her eyes. Everything was bathed in shimmering gold and she squinted her eyes at its brightness, even the skin she was pressed against glistened and shined in the light.<p>

She gazed at it for a few moments and then shifted her focus upwards. Nikola was smiling down at her, his face full and healthy again, a naughty smirk playing on his lips. She beamed up at him as he slid his arms tightly around her waist and pulled down to her to rub his nose against hers.

"You're alive, darling." He whispered against her face and she frowned slightly at him. He gently touched his lips to hers and stroked her cheek softly, cupping her face.

"Live." He breathed.

She opened her mouth to protest that she would live with him, here, but her entire world turned to instant black and she recoiled as he transformed under her, his eyes turning black and his nails and teeth elongating.

"Live!" He growled out at her and she cried out.

Will and Henry both held Helen down as she thrashed about on the bed.

"Get a doctor!" Will shouted at his friend, struggling against Helen's powerful flailing.

"Nikola!" Helen suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes flying open, both her hands clutching at their arms. Will gripped onto her tightly, trying to pull her back down.

"Magnus! Magnus, lie down..." He ground out.

"No!" She blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear her vision. "Nikola, where is Nikola?" Her breathing was erratic.

Will was still trying to force her backwards as he answered. "He's... He's fine Magnus... He's alive... Magnus, lie down!"

For the first time, she looked at him, her eyes strange.

"He... he's alive?" She whimpered slightly at the news.

"Yes, he's alive. Please, lie back down." Will finally succeeded in pushing his boss back into the bed. She looked rapidly between both men as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to her chin, shivering slightly.

"Are you... sure."

"Yes, Doc. I've seen him. He's alive and his brain-function has returned. He's just unconscious." Henry chipped in, hoping hearing it from him would convince her. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"He's OK?" She asked in a small voice.

"Magnus, you need some rest. You're vitals have been all over the place today."

"Today?" She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"You've been here for a week, Magnus." Will informed her.

"A.. week?" She asked incredulously.

"You've been out cold for four days now Doc, we didn't think you'd wake up." Henry shuffled nervously, his worry for her spilling over. Helen's brow knitted in worry and she reached out to grasp his hand.

"It's OK, darling..." She began but got no further as Henry leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. She smiled softly and stroked the back of his head soothingly, still not fully aware of everything around her. Henry pulled away from the woman who'd become a mother to him abruptly, swiping roughly at his cheeks before mumbling something and darting from the room. Helen wore a pained expression as she watched him go, turning to Will.

"He'd already said goodbye to you," he explained, looking to his shoes, "So did I."

Helen sighed and raised a hand to cover her eyes, trying to fathom what had happened. It felt like seconds ago that Nikola had been kissing her goodbye... Nikola...

"Where is he?" Helen removed her hand to glare at Will.

"Magnus, you need to rest. You almost died, please..."

"Tell me where he is. Now." He knew that tone, well. It was her 'I am gonna kill you if you don't do exactly what I say' voice. Will knew what to do when that tone was used – relent.

"He's down the corridor, first door on your right... Magnus!" He grabbed her arms as she shuffled out of the bed and tried to stand, falling forwards onto him.

"I'm...fine..." She was breathing heavily.

Will shook his head at her complete determination but made no comment, only helping her to walk as they moved towards Nikola's room.

He had to hold her up as she stumbled when she saw him lying comatose and haggard and alone. Walking her as fast as he could he guided her to his bedside, swiftly turning and leaving her, knowing she needed space.

Helen smiled softly and took his limp hand in hers once more. He looked better. Less pale and less gaunt. Her ears were pricked by a soft double bleep and she almost fainted in relief as she saw that his brain-function had almost returned to normal. She almost jumped clean off her chair as he mumbled and tightened his hand on hers. She stared at him, wide-eyed and clutched his hand even tighter.

"Nikola?"

He shuffled a little before turning his head to her and opening his eyes blearily.

"H-Helen... Where am I?"

For the second time that day, Helen nearly fainted in relief.

"You're at SCIU, you made it back Niko..." She smiled at him and he frowned.

"Back? Where did I go?" He was still unsure of himself and blinked slowly. As he took in his surroundings more fully he glanced down, noticing his hand grasped tightly by hers. Helen faltered at his words.

"Nikola... please... tell me you remember."

He was still frowning down at their hands.

"Remember what?"

* * *

><p><strong>o.O<strong>

**Just so you know, I killed off Niko 3 times before I settled on this. :)**


	9. Part 9

**Hi there! Thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! Have become less bored with this, but I shall be ending this in either the next chapter, or the following one. :) This Part is dedicated to AlannaSilverwolf, who apparently IS the song Sail! :)**

**Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think.**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 9<strong>

"Magnus? Magnus... hello?" Will was waving his hand in front of his boss's face as she gazed off into space. She was seated at her desk, her fingers absently fiddling with a pen. She blinked slowly before turning to her protégé.

"What is it Will?"

He gave her a worried look before handing her a file. She took it without so much as a glance at it before resuming her twirling of the pen and gazing off into space. Will hesitated, wondering if there was anything he could say to help. It had been a month since both Helen and Nikola had survived the severing of their entwined consciousnesses. She'd been distracted and depressed ever since they'd gotten back to the Sanctuary and neither he nor Henry had been able to help her.

Deciding, as he always did, to leave her to work it out alone, Will exited her office.

Helen chewed on her lower lip as she sat, her mind swirling with memories of fleeting touches and passionate kisses. She'd felt lost when she'd arrived back at her home. It felt empty. They'd been together for less than two days before he was so heartbreakingly wrenched from her, but she was aching inside. For him. She'd left him at SCIU only two days after she'd regained consciousness, not being able to stand the heartbreak of the way he looked at her - like she was some stranger.

The time that they had spent together was clawing away at her heart. She had remembered every little detail about those two days. The way he smiled at her, the way he touched her hand gently to reassure her. The way her body moved with his, the way her laughed at her, the way he cried with her, the way Nikola Tesla could be when he opened up to someone. These thoughts hurt her, they did. They were ripping her apart inside, but what was worse was that she was beginning to forget. The scent of him was fading from her mind and the way his gentle touches caressed her skin was slipping away from her.

She'd tried to hold on to him, she really had... but it was killing her and she'd started to let it happen. She would never get back to what she was, she'd never be able to not think about him. She'd never be the same Helen Magnus, but she could give it a really good try.

And she was trying. It just wasn't working all that well. She'd still catch herself staring off into the distance and wondering whether he was alright. Whether he was thinking of her, if he could even remember a few moments of their time together.

Helen sighed and forced the thoughts away. She had to pull it together, for her own sanity and for the good of her team. She just couldn't seem to stop opening her desk drawer and staring at the guns which lay there, wondering if it was more painful to live with the heartache than to pull the trigger with the barrel pressed against her own skull.

She slammed the drawer shut hastily as she heard a distressed knock on her door.

"Yes?" She cleared her throat.

William entered, his face a shade paler than usual.

"Magnus... there's... there's someone here to see you."

Helen swallowed hard and stood up, her eyes darting to where he pulled aside the door. She faltered at the person who stood before her.

"Doctor Coates?" She managed, gesturing for her to enter and take a seat. William raised his eyebrows at her before leaving the two women alone.

Dr. Coates smiled tersely at her and took a seat, sitting stiffly and staring hard at the woman in front of her. Helen took a seat and managed a forced smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Helen's eyes were met by a momentary glare before she got an answer.

"What have you done to Nikki?"

Helen's eyebrows shot upwards.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nikki...Nikola. What the hell did you do to him?"

Helen scoffed.

"I bloody well saved his life! That's what I did!" Helen couldn't keep the scorn from her voice.

"Oh, really? Then why is he acting like a complete maniac?"

Helen frowned.

"What?"

"All he does is stare off into space. He won't work, he won't talk to anyone. All he does is look at that bloody picture of the two of you. The one where you're wearing those olden-day clothes. He keeps mumbling unintelligible sentences and flying off the handle at the stupidest things. Now, what have you done to him?"

Helen blinked a few times at the irate woman in front of her.

"Unintelligible sentences?"

"Yes, he keeps mentioning Sailing. God, knows why. He mumbles about it to himself all day."

Helen's heart leapt into her throat and her eyes grew wide. Doctor Coates softened then,

"Doctor Magnus, look, I'm grateful that you saved his life, I truly am, but there is something seriously wrong with him. We've had to sedate him just so that we could bring him here... all he wanted to do was sit in his office and stare at nothing..."

Helen held up her hand to stop her.

"He... he's here?"

"Yes. Your team is helping to move him now. Look, he's not well..."

Helen was already up and out of her office and she did not hear the end of the woman's sentence. She hurried along the numerous corridors to the new intake facilities, coming to a screeching halt as Will and Henry helped a SCIU employee to wheel in a gurney onto which was strapped an unconscious Nikola Tesla.

The two men stopped abruptly at her entrance.

"No. Not here," She demanded, "Take him up to his room."

Henry ventured cautiously, "But Doc, the guys here say he's lost it, that he injured one of..."

"I don't care, Henry. Move him up to the residential level. Now." Helen snapped, her eyes glued to the limp form of her best friend. She dragged her gaze away from him and glared at everyone in the room before hurrying away, breezing past a bewildered Dr. Coates before locking herself in her bedroom and sinking down onto the bed, her heart hammering inside her chest and her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

><p>Nikola Tesla woke up to the gentle drumming of rain on a window. He stretched out and his hand was dragged backwards. Frowning he glanced at it - handcuffed to a bed.<p>

He tried to sit up then, his handcuffed arm holding him to the bedpost. He squinted as his drug-addled senses returned to their usual sharp selves.

"Dude. Just be cool." He heard a tremulous voice and he turned to see Henry standing in his doorway. He blinked. His room. Wolf-boy. He was at the Sanctuary?

"Henry? Why the hell am I chained to the bed?" He growled and Henry shuffled closer to him to inspect the machines that he was hooked up to.

"Whoa. OK, there really is something wrong with you. I'm not Wolf-boy anymore? Heinrich?"

Nikola rolled his eyes and tugged at his restraints. They appeared to be made of titanium since he could not free himself.

"Untie me. Now."

Henry flicked a few buttons before sighing.

"Can't do that. Doc's orders."

Nikola swallowed hard.

"Helen? Where is she? Is she here? Has she been in to see me? Where the hell is she?"

"Whoa! Dude. Calm down," Henry looked at the vampire incredulously, "She's busy. She'll be in later." He lied, Helen had not been into to see him once since he'd arrived. She'd been holed up in her room for the past day, speaking to no-one and not eating anything.

Nikola sighed and lay back in the bed, looking to the ceiling.

"Henry?" He questioned as he was about to exit. Henry's apprehensive stare caused him to grumble, "Fine... Wolf-boy," He said and Henry seemed to relax a little, "What... what happened to me? When all of you were at SCIU?"

Henry's eyes immediately clouded over in worry and he backed out of the room.

"Uhm... I... the Doc will... explain... I... shouldn't..." He darted from the awkward situation and Nikola growled, tugging at the restraints.

It wasn't until hours later, after Henry had begged at her door, that Helen vacated her bed and threw on a robe, heading down to Nikola's room. Creaking the door open she poked her head into the room, going rigid at the scene in front of her. Nikola was sitting up in bed, staring at the rain-soaked window. His hand was still tied to his bed and the machines beside him beeped rapidly, signifying that, at least in body, he was alright. He was far away, his eyes swirling in thought. Her brow furrowed at the sight of him and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Gathering all her courage she cleared her throat, striding into the room and shutting the door.

Nikola's head snapped around to look at her, his eyes searing into her own when they found hers. She stood for a few moments, willing him to remember, hoping desperately that the sight of her would bring it all back to him, that he'd hold out his arms and tell her that he loved her.

He did no such thing and her heart sank.

"Helen." He said harshly, lifting up his restrained hand as far as it would go and glaring at it.

She edged towards him, not sure where to stand or what to do. The man she loved was sitting in front of her, and he remembered nothing of their confessions or their wondrous nights. He looked at her like he used to. He was closed off and distant once again.

"Helen," He said again, rattling his restraints, "What the hell is this?"

She swallowed hard.

"SCIU said that you've been acting... strangely." She said softly.

He glared at her still.

"Helen. Untie me. Now."

"Nikola, you're not... well."

"The only thing that is wrong with me is whatever the hell you did to me!"

She recoiled, looking to her shoes.

"Niko..." She began timidly.

"What happened, Helen? What is wrong with me? All I can think of is..." He stopped abruptly and her eyes caught his, "Did you just call me _Niko_?" He asked, shocked.

Her lip quivered for a moment before she could not help herself. Her heart was begging her to do it, it had been since she'd first laid eyes on him. She had to.

She almost ran to him as he continued to look at her in absolute shock. She practically climbed on to the bed as she reached for his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands before leaning forwards and crushing her lips against his in a desperate kiss. She felt him stiffen under her for a second before his free hand snaked its way around her waist and pulled her more firmly against him. She gasped into his mouth at the action - she could at least pretend he remembered. She could at least, for a few moments, surrender to his touch again. With her eyes clenched closed she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the soft, short spikes and groaning against him.

Nikola was losing his mind. That is what was wrong with him - he'd officially gone insane. After more than 150 years alive though, he shouldn't have been surprised, he was bound to go round-the-bend at some point. It didn't seem to matter though, because Helen was kissing him and it wasn't a friendly kiss. It was a desperate, needy and all-consuming meeting of lips. He surrendered to his insanity, hoping he'd stay mad forever. If this is what going insane meant, he wanted it.

He lost control of his vampirism as she forced his lips apart and her tongue dove into his mouth, rubbing in a shockingly familiar way against his own. Miraculously, he was able to explore her mouth also, his addled senses even more confused by the delicious taste of her. He could feel his eyes turn pitch black and his claws unsheathe themselves, barely missing injuring the woman in his arms. He fought against the transformation of his teeth, knowing that it would end the glorious sensation of her invading his mouth.

He was shocked as she growled into him and bit down on his lip, forcing him to lose all shreds of control he currently had. He tried desperately to free his restrained hand, wanting to run his fingers through her hair, to caress her every curve, to slip his hands under her robe.

She pulled away breathlessly as she felt him fight against the restraint. Staring at him with deep, lustful eyes she leaned over to untie him, working quickly lest he start asking questions. When she'd eventually gotten him loose she turned back to him, her eyes still dark with need. She was surprised to see her own desperation mirrored in his solid black eyes. As she turned to him he gripped her hard with both arms, spinning her so that he was atop of her, straddling her hips. She gulped hard and stared up at him, her hand reaching up to sweep lovingly over his cheek. He shuddered at this and stared wide-eyed down at her, his chest rising and falling in time with her own.

"Nikola." She breathed, clasping her hand around his neck and trying to drag his lips back to hers. He didn't hesitate and brought his lips to meet hers, this time caressing her mouth lovingly with his own, holding in his desperation, wanting to taste her delicately. She moaned at his gentle treatment and clutched his head forcefully, digging her fingers into his skin. He snarled and involuntarily ripped his mouth away from hers, burying his nose against the side of her neck, inexplicably drawn to it. Helen gasped beneath him and writhed in pleasure at the sense memory of his teeth sinking into her flesh as he drove her to climax. He opened his mouth to her skin, tracing faint lines with his jagged teeth down the alabaster column of her neck. How could he know exactly what would drive her mad with pleasure? How did he instinctively know where to touch her to make her moan like she was? Why did it feel as though they'd always been this way?

Calling on all of his restraint, Nikola pulled away from Helen, willing himself into human form once again. She could only stare up at him, her body yearning for his touch once more.

"Helen," He gasped, searching her cloudy eyes for answers, "Am I going insane?"

Her face contorted onto a grimace before she smiled softly and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"No, darling."

"This _is_ happening?" He glanced to her lips.

"Yes, Niko. Yes." She stroked his heated skin lightly, revelling in the scent of him all around her once more. He frowned down at the goddess beneath him.

"Why does this feel so right?" He choked out. Helen could not answer him as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Nikola steadied himself as he was hit by a wave of light-headedness, his world swirling vaguely around the edges. Helen saw him falter and immediately gripped onto him tighter, preventing him from falling off his own bed.

"Nikola!"


	10. Part 10

**First of all, I would like to thank each and every person who has ever reviewed this piece. Even though my interest waned a little in the middle, I really did enjoy writing this and feel really good about it :) This 'feeling good about it' steams mostly from the truly wonderful reviews that I have received. Seriously, each and every single one makes my day.**

**Also, the 21st is fast approaching and the FanFic4Kids initiative is very much still planned for that day. So, please check out my profile or Emmy1512's or chartreuseian's for details. :)**

**And if you would like to see something cool in aid of S4K and FF4K : www . youtube . com /watch?v=4st_uFYq6i4**

**Many thanks to EwigeStudentin for that wonderful You Tube promo :)**

**So, after that ramble, here is the final chapter of Sail. **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! This is the last time you'll get to, so, do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Part 10<strong>

Nikola Tesla was having the most glorious dream. He was in her room, it was night time and he was in her room. He felt himself smile, everything around him had touches of gold glistening within them and his own vision was swirling at the edges with a golden haze. It was then that she burst in, gun drawn and pointed directly at him. He heard her faint murmurings and her incredulous look at finding him within her private chambers. He could only smile at her though, yet he heard himself answer her questions in a language he couldn't understand, all the while faint and haunting tones of music floated around him.

He was then kissing her. Forcing her up and onto her desk and running his hands over her delicious curves. His heart leapt as she kissed him back, her hands divesting him of his many layers of clothes. In an instant she was cradled in his arms, removing even more pieces of his clothing.

She was then lying in a haze of golden light, her body completely naked to him as he leant over her and ravaged her mouth with his. He felt himself lose control. He felt the vampire awaken.

He felt her soft skin under his teeth, he felt himself thrust his fangs and his manhood in to her and he growled at the writhing of her body under his. He felt her climax and revelled in his own.

He felt her straddle him and beg to be bitten again. He felt the wondrously soft skin of her breast under his mouth.

"Nikola!"

Nikola's eyes flew open and he gasped a deep breath, his whole body shaking.

"Nikola!" a voice called again and he felt a cool hand press back against his forehead, preventing him from his efforts to sit up. He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his focus and to stop his limbs from shivering.

It was then that he saw her face, hovering just to the side of him. It was at that time that he also realised his hand was being crushed in her tight grip, her fingers firmly interlaced with his.

"Nikola? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and he turned his head slowly to gaze at her. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was smudged in small rivulets down her cheeks and her eyes bore the tell-tale signs of a lack of sleep. He spluttered slightly and tried to give her a smile. The worried look she shot at him then made him surmise that his smile came out as more of a grimace.

"Niko?" she enquired, her fingers squeezing his even more tightly as she sat next to his bed.

He gave a great wracking cough.

"I-I'm alright... I just feel... strange." He decided.

"What were you dreaming about? It... it sounded as if you were in pain." she asked tentatively, biting her bottom lip as his eyes burned into hers.

"You."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Oh, he'd not been moaning in _pain_.

"Me?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yes, I was dreaming about you... about, we, we were... doing... things." He decided that lying to her or covering up what he was going through would not help him recover from... whatever the hell was wrong with him.

"Things?"

"We were... in your bedroom, it was night time. You had a gun. Your... desk..." He tried to remember the dream as it began to slip from his memory.

Helen quirked her head then, frowning at him.

"You remember that?"

"Remember? No, it was a dream... Helen. What is wrong with me?" he almost begged her.

She sighed and her free hand twitched over to the tablet which lay next to her. Picking it up gingerly she sighed. Nikola's brow creased in confusion.

"Helen?"

She let out a small whimper as his thumb began to trace a faint circle over the skin of her hand. He pushed himself up then, ignoring her protestations and looked her squarely in the eyes, facing her.

"Tell me what happened." he demanded softly, never letting go of her hand. Helen quickly pressed a few buttons on the tablet and held it out to him. Glancing to the screen Nikola could do nothing more than gape at it.

"Niko, you were in that explosion at SCIU. You were in a coma for days... you were brain-dead."

He only stared, wide eyed at the tablet on which the results of the Sanctuary's tests were displayed.

"One night, you... you were in my bedroom. You... you came to apologise about working for SCIU. You... apologised that night. Do you remember?" she asked hopefully. When he shook his head she gulped and carried on.

"I didn't know at first, Nikola. You have to believe me... I didn't know that-"

"My consciousness was attached to yours. That I was living within you?" he said tersely, his jaw tightening as he looked over the results which showed the bubble which he resided in that originated from Helen's body.

"No. We still don't know how it happened. I suspect it was related to the source blood we both have flowing in our veins. Your vampire genes must have a built in feature which preserves your mind in that form when your body is badly incapacitated. I must have been the closest source blood altered human around," she paused her nervous ramble before getting to the part she was terrified of, "Nikola, that night... that night we..."

"Did I tell you?" he whispered softly when she tapered off. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"Did I tell you that I loved you?" He didn't look her in the eyes. She gulped and pursed her lips softly.

"Yes. Yes you did. Many times."

Nikola's bottom lip shuddered for a fraction of a second and he closed his eyes, willing himself to remember.

"Did you...did you..." he tried and failed to find the courage to ask her.

"Yes. I did. Many times." She almost sobbed out. Nikola's face fell and his eyes snapped open, meeting her tearful ones.

"Oh, Ljubav..." he whispered, his voice cracking with the emotion of it all. Helen laughed scornfully.

"I finally admitted that I loved you, Niko. I finally found the courage to tell you... and then I bloody found out that you weren't really even there-" she stopped abruptly, gulping back tears.

Nikola stared wide-eyed at the woman he loved for a few seconds before he reached a hand out to her face tentatively. Helen gasped softly as the pads of his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I wish you remembered." She cried softly, leaning in to his touch. Nikola cupped her cheek in his hand then, wiping away a few tears with his thumb.

"Why do I need to?" he whispered softly, his eyes pleading with hers. She gazed at him through tear obscured eyes.

"W-What?"

Nikola tried to give her the most reassuring smile that he could.

"Why do I need to remember? Helen, Ljubav, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, how does me not remembering what happened change that?"

She blinked slowly, his words processing slowly.

"I'm still me, I'm still the man I've always been."

She gulped before speaking.

"But... but that night and that morning... and the morning after..."

Nikola raised his eyebrows at her when she failed to make her point. Helen sighed and looked into her lap.

"We... we made love, Nikola. We... I-"

Her breath hitched and she paused mid sentence as he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She lost herself in the feeling of him for a second, the feel of his lips pressed to hers and the smell of him surrounding her. She whimpered softly as he pulled away. He kept close though, keeping their noses touching gently.

"I had you three times?" he smiled at her, a soft, teasing smile. Helen chuckled lightly.

"The first night I counted seven... the next morning was twice... the morning after that was a quickie..."

Nikola could not help the smirk that spread itself across his face.

"Well, it seems as though my lucky number is now ten..."

Helen chewed on her bottom lip gently and gazed timidly at him as he faded off, realising what her statement had meant.

"You... you knew? That I wasn't really there... when we..."

Helen blushed slightly.

"Only the last time."

Nikola breathed out a ragged breath.

"I should never have allowed us to do that Helen, I should have known-" he began but stopped when she let out a full blown laugh, seizing him by the collar of his simple shirt and tugging him towards her to press her lips firmly against his. As she pulled away from the fierce kiss she gasped out,

"That's exactly what you said when we talked about this then, Niko."

Still reeling from their kiss, Nikola's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes glazed. He could feel his inner vampire roar in approval and he fought to keep himself human.

"Helen," he breathed out huskily, "Did I... Did I lose control?"

She looked at him bashfully from under her lashes as she nodded slowly, fiddling with the edge of her blouse.

"Yes, you did."

"God, I'm so sorry..."

"No! Niko, I wanted it... I wanted you to bite me." She reached for his hand, raising it to her neck. Delicately, she brushed his fingertips over the place where his mark on her neck had been. She shuddered. Even though her flesh had healed, that did nothing to damped the intense pleasure she felt whenever it was stimulated. Especially when it was stimulated by him.

Nikola sucked in a short breath as he watched her respond to his touch. Her perfect lips fell open slightly and her eyes rolled back into her head. She let out a soft moan and clutched onto his hand even more tightly. Gulping hard, Nikola moved his hand of his own accord. Softly, he stroked the side of her neck, making her squirm in her seat.

"Yes!" she breathed against his hand, turning her face to place a light kiss on his palm.

"Helen..." he tried, nervous as to what was happening. She growled softly at him and placed her hand over his, pressing his fingers against the spot where his mark used to be even harder. She gasped and her eyes flew open, locking on to his.

"Nikola..."

He stared into her eyes for a moment. The lust and unbridled need he saw reflected in their cool depths made his insides clench tightly. Breathing rapidly, he reached for her. Gripping her around the waist he hauled her up onto his bed, dragging her so that she lay next to him. She gave a startled squeak as she felt him move her bodily to lie next to him. She smiled at his action and ran a hand across his face and into his soft hair as he swooped down and placed a kiss to her neck.

"Oh, Nikola, yes..."

Gathering all his courage, Nikola opened his mouth next to her skin, sucking the flesh into his mouth and biting down gently.

"Niko!" she gasped, her nails digging into his scalp. She was so far gone. She'd been wet for him since she'd kissed him so fiercely and his skilful manipulations of his mark where pushing her over the edge. She reigned herself in though. She'd had a purpose all along, sitting there with him. She'd been waiting for the opportune moment. A moment where he would be relaxed and distracted enough for her to try. Since he'd collapsed in her arms a few hours ago, she'd had a chance to formulate a plan. This was the perfect moment.

Forcing her climax away, she edged her fingers over to the tablet which lay beside them. Nikola's mouth was still working on her neck, making her gasp and moan as she pressed a few buttons, her eyes barely open enough to see what she was doing.

"_**Sail"**_

Nikola stiffened next to her as he heard it. Soft tendrils of music floating around them. He choked out against Helen's now red flesh.

"_**This is how I show my love"**_

"Helen!" he gasped out, a searing pain lancing through his skull.

"_**I made it in my mind because**__**  
><strong>__**I blame it on my ADD baby"**_

Helen sighed and gripped on to him. He moaned out in pain and his brain felt as though it was being set alight.

"_**This is how an angel dies**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my own sick pride**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

Still breathing heavily, Helen stroked her hand through his hair, not daring to look at his face.

"_**Sail"**_

His chest heaved, pushed up against hers.

"_**Sail"**_

"H-Helen..." he gasped again.

"_**Sail"**_

She said nothing, only continuing to caress his hair and fight the arousal that was affecting her senses.

"_**Sail"**_

"Just breathe." she whispered after he jerked against her softly.

"_**Sail"**_

His eyes grew wide and black as he buried his face in the crook of her neck once more.

"_**Maybe I should cry for help**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I should kill myself**__**  
><strong>__**Blame it on my ADD baby"**_

She felt him transform momentarily, his whole body gaining an unbelievable strength that he used to crush himself against her.

"Nikola!" she gasped.

"_**Maybe I'm a different breed**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm not listening**__**  
><strong>__**So blame it on my ADD baby"**_

All of a sudden he went limp in her arms.

"_**Sail"**_

Helen drew back from him slowly, worry clouding her features.

"Nikola?"

"_**Sail"**_

"Nikola?"

"_**Sail"**_

"Niko?" her voice was beginning to take on a hysterical tone as she stared at his expressionless face.

"_**Sail"**_

She jumped as he took a huge breath, his eyes large and black and haunting as they glared into her own.

"_**Sail"**_

All of a sudden, like a light had been switched on, he devamped. His eyes were abruptly their normal icy blue. Blinking rapidly, he stared into her terrified eyes.

"_**Sail"**_

"Helen?" his voice held something different. Something new. Something old. Something that had been missing.

Helen gasped.

"_**Sail"**_

"Niko?"

"_**Sail"**_

He stared at her for a beat before a small grin began to grow on his features. She kept her face impassive, unwilling to believe.

"_**Sail"**_

"Ljubav..." he growled into her ear and she shuddered.

"_**Sail"**_

"It was eight times, Ljubav. I made you scream for me eight times that night." he snarled, reaching forwards and sinking his human teeth into her neck.

"_**Sail"**_

* * *

><p><strong>:) If I get enough reviews, I may be persuaded to write a *sexytimes* Epilouge.<strong>

**Just saying. **


	11. Epilogue

**Naw. You guys are way too sweet! *snuggles* **

**Because of all the epic reviews, here are some Teslen sexytimes :)**

**You all have Emmy1512 to thank for this, because she REALLY wanted to see this happen, and poked me until I made it happen.**

**So, this is goodbye for this story. I shall be carrying on with Love Calling soon and I'm starting a new multi-chapter fic soon, so watch this space!**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sail - Epilogue<strong>

Dr. Coates was fuming. As she strutted down the Sanctuary's corridors she muttered curses under her breath, her eyes ablaze with fury. Not only was she completely lost, but no one from the Sanctuary was in sight and she had no hope of finding who she was looking for. Taking another corner she stopped dead, now this corridor she remembered. Smiling to herself she strode up to a simple door and knocked a few times. Her eyes narrowed where there was no answer, so she rapped a few more times. Nothing.

"Hello?" she called out, "Nikki? It's me."

Still nothing.

Giving an exasperated sigh she twisted the knob, surprised that it should be open, and walked in.

Very much still nothing.

This had been Nikola's room when she was last at the Sanctuary. This is where they had placed his limp and drugged body just before she'd left to return to SCIU.

"Nikki?" she called again, blinking in incomprehension at the immaculately made bed.

It had been two weeks since she'd left him at the Sanctuary, but she honestly didn't think he'd be up and about. Frowning, she backed out of the room, closing the door.

She paused for a moment. How the hell would she find him? She was still fuming. Not only had her reception been frosty at the front door, but the big hairy one hadn't been helpful in her attempts to locate Nikola at all. He'd only grunted when she'd asked for him and made some comment about not wanting to know what he was up to. He'd then left her to her own devices, wandering off to dust with a particularly neon-pink feather duster.

Looking left and the right she gave a slight shrug before taking the left route, her heels clacking loudly on the spotless floors. She came across the elevator eventually. Stepping in she ran through all the places he could possibly be. Not that she knew the Sanctuary well, but she did know that they had a multitude of labs that would most likely capture his attention.

Aiming for the lab level, she mistakenly disembarked on the level housing the Sanctuary offices. Moving slowly, she read the name on each door, eventually coming across one which bore the name of someone who could help her find the vampire she was looking for.

Doctor Helen Magnus.

Smiling, she raised her fist to knock. Something stopped her though and she paused. She could hear... something. There was some sort of sound piercing the oddly silent atmosphere that hung around the Sanctuary. Frowning, she leaned her ear closer to the dark wood which made up Helen's door.

"Nikola!" she heard his name being called. Her frown deepened when she heard a scraping noise and then a thump.

"Yes... Nikola, yes... ohmygod..."

What the _hell_ were they doing?

She heard a very male-like groan then.

"Helen..." a deep voice, deeper than she'd ever heard before, growled. That couldn't be her Nikki? Could it? She heard another thump and scrape.

"Oh, yes... again, Niko... again..."

What the...?

"Does that feel good, Ljubav?"

Lju-what?

"Oh, fuck yes..."

Oh.

Her eyes widened in shocked understanding and she flinched as she heard something hit a nearby wall.

"Oh-" Helen's next words were muffled into a throaty groan that could just barely be heard by the woman with her ear pressed up against the door. They could _not_ be doing what she thought they were doing! It was then that she heard a steady thumping that made her stomach heave and her veins set alight with rage.

"Yes! Niko... harder... harder!"

"Scream for me." His vampiric voice boomed.

"YES!"

"Louder."

"OhmygodNikolaYES!"

It was as she heard the crashing of objects onto the floor that her anger got the best of her and she flung Helen's office door open, knowing what would meet her eyes but not fully prepared for it.

Helen and Nikola were tangled, entwined and joined on her desk. He'd swiped away at the objects that were lying there and now her meticulously kept paperwork was strewn all over the floor. She was reclining, her legs clasped tightly around his waist, while he was standing, the top of his thighs pressed against the cool wood of the desk. His pants were around his ankles, his torso still fully clothed in a smart waistcoat, jacket and tie - which was ruffled and poking out at an odd angle. Helen was a complete mess. Her dress was rucked up around her hips, her heels still on, but her hair was wild. It clung to beads of sweat which graced her neck and was swept back on top in a messy bundle.

Both of Nikola's arms were around Helens waist, pulling her so that their bodies rubbed together through their layers of clothes. One of her hands was clasped into his hair, while the other was grasping his ass, urging him on.

Dr. Coates stood for a moment, just watching the scene in front of her with wide eyes. He was thrusting into her at a furious pace, the desk they were using shuddering and shaking at the force. Helen's eyes were closed in absolute rapture and her head hung back, exposing her neck to the vampire who was pounding into her body.

Nikola was fully vamped out and his protruding teeth were tracing over the creamy whiteness of her neck as he held her tight. His eyes were deep and black and they flittered over her skin, taking in the beauty that was her. She was responding in kind to his movements, her own hips dancing a sensual rhythm against his own, undulating and twitching in pleasure.

"Oh... Niko..." she whimpered, the veins in the side of her neck protruding teasingly to the vampire crouched over her.

Dr. Coates gulped loudly and took in a short gasp as she watched as he opened his mouth widely and sank his razor-sharp teeth into her pale flesh, eliciting the most erotic moan she'd ever heard from Helen. She couldn't tear her gaze away, no matter how angry she was, the sight of a vampire feeding off his lover was enthralling and sickening all at once.

"Oh my god... oh my... god..." Helen cried as he finally took her blood and allowed her to come. She spasmed fiercely, clutching at his shoulders needily and digging in her nails until she heard him growl at her in pain. Smiling like a fool she rode out her orgasm, still thrusting herself onto him hard until she felt herself lose all concept of time and she felt her muscles go limp and loose in his grasp.

Moaning softly, she sighed as he lapped at her neck, still impaling her on himself slowly, allowing her to come down from her high.

It was then that they heard a strangled cough and a shuffling of feet.

They froze, Helen's fluttering sheath still squeezing Nikola softly.

Everyone in the Sanctuary knew about them. It had been odd for them at first, seeing their boss in a relationship, but they'd gotten used to it. And they all knew not to go anywhere near her office after four in the afternoon. That was when Nikola would glide to her door, bottle of wine in hand and she would get no work done from that moment on.

Everyone knew this. Everyone had bought noise cancelling headphones which they thought the couple did not know about. Everyone avoided the west side of the Sanctuary at this time of day so that they would not have to hear the screams. Everyone. So who the _hell_ was interrupting?

Nikola swung his head around and snarled at the intruder, his deathly white face and fierce teeth sure to scare whoever it was, off.

His black eyes met with a very angry looking Dr. Coates.

"Nikki?" she said in a low voice, filled with the promise of hell-to-pay. He was momentarily confused, not recognising her.

"Can I help you?" he growled, the deep tones of his voice making his words echo off the walls. She only grew angrier.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Helen moaned then, burying her face into the crook of Nikola neck, her eyelids fluttering, still caught up in the pleasure of the intense orgasm that he'd given her. Nikola smirked, a droplet of Helen's sweet blood lingering on his lips.

"Not you. That's for damn sure." he snarled.

Dr. Coates' mouth dropped open before she let out a strangled cry and ran backwards, slamming the door as she fled.

Helen smiled languidly against the skin of Nikola's neck, kissing him softly there.

"Oh, Nikki..." she teased. She yelped in surprise as Nikola gripped her tightly and thrust himself into her particularly hard, turning towards her again and capturing her lips with his.

"Use that name again, Ljubav, and you will be punished."

Helen bit her lower lip hard then, holding on to his neck as he moved deep within her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," she gasped, her breathing coming out in short bursts as he again brought her to the precipice of pleasure, "Nikki." she whispered against his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Nikola roared out his approval at her actions.

"Shall we try for nine today my love?" he growled and picked up the pace, ripping her dress away from her breasts and sinking his teeth in the soft, pale skin he found there.

As Dr. Coates bolted down the corridor, her hands balled into fists at her sides, she heard the piercing scream of Helen Magnus as she achieved yet another orgasm from the vampire captured between her legs. Grinding her teeth together, she rode the elevator downwards, the curses now spewing from her mouth more obscene than they were before.

The last thing she heard as she darted out of the Sanctuary's front door was the smash of glass and the deep, guttural reverberations of a vampire coming undone.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, LoveActuallyFan<strong>

**xxx**


End file.
